Feels Like Home
by Holly O
Summary: She grew up with the Mercer boys but hasn't seen them in almost ten years. Everyone is back in town for Evelyn's funeral. What will happen? This story is now COMPLETE! First story every published online! Reviews please! Thanks for reading!
1. Introduction

**~Introduction~**

**When I was born I was named Alexandria Lee Best, but everyone called me Lexi - and never Alex. I was born in Virginia when my dad was stationed there in the Navy. My mother was a substitute teacher, and my brother Mark was five years older than me. When I was six my father retired from the military and we moved to my parents hometown of Flint Michigan. We never went without and our childhood would have been described as "perfect".**

**When I was nine my "perfect" world came crashing down on me. My parents got into a car accident one snowy night in January. They were hit by a drunk driver and my father was killed instantly. My mother survived the crash but after a week in the intensive care unit she passed away. **

**My brother was eighteen at the time and became my legal guardian. I looked up to him all my life and now he was in charge of me. Mark had an apartment and a job waiting for him in Detroit when our parents passed so I transferred schools and went with him. **

**A few days after moving Mark and I met Bobby Mercer at the hockey rink. Mark and Bobby got into a fight because Mark wanted to play goalie in a pick up game. When Bobby didn't recognize him from the neighborhood he threatened to kick his ass back to where he came from. Mark kept his cool and offered a wager - the first time the opposing team scored against him he would leave Bobby alone and he'd never see his face around town again. Turns out Bobby's team won the game without letting the other team score a single point. **

**Bobby was adopted by Evelyn Mercer, the nicest, sweetest and most kind person in the world - everyone in town knew her. She has taken foster kids in from off the street for years and helped to turn their lives around. She didn't make model citizens out of anyone that came through her door but she taught them what it meant to be adopted, to have a family, to trust, and have loyalty for people you may have never known if you weren't in foster care. **

**After time Mark and Bobby became friends, partners in crime and considered one another their brother. They got into some trouble together and soon Bobby earned the name 'Michigan Mauler' from his mean hockey game, while Mark earned the privilege of always being asked if he was a Mercer brother.**

**While Mark and Bobby were out doing whatever it was they were doing with their days, I was in school and going over to Evelyn's house afterwards to do my homework and eat dinner. I met Bobby's two younger brothers Angel, sixteen, and Jeremiah, fourteen. What I remember most fondly about Angel and Jeremiah is having them help me with my homework over a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies Evelyn would bake for us. **

**The only time my brother and I saw each other was late at night when he came to pick me up from Evelyn's and take me back to our house. He was there in the morning when I left for school but I had no idea what it was he did all day - with or without Bobby. Evelyn's home became my second home, I felt safe and wanted there. Evelyn, Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah became family to me.**

**That spring a new boy came to live at Evelyn's. All they knew about him when he first came to the house was that he was thirteen, named Jack, and had been through a dozen foster homes since he was six. Evelyn had a hard time with Jack at first. He was quiet, he didn't trust anyone and still stole his toothbrush from the bathroom to keep in his sock drawer. Evelyn had to teach Jack, what it meant to be adopted, what it meant to have a family, and to what it meant to have a last name. **

**Jack and I grew up together. We went to school, studied and learned how to play guitar together. Whenever you saw Jack, you saw me and vise versa. Besides for his brothers and Evelyn I'm the only person he'd talk to about his abusive past. Around the age of sixteen Jack and I started hanging out with our brothers and getting into trouble right along with them. We learned the ropes and Bobby was teaching us the tricks dirty cops used in the city - Jack and I barely finished our junior year of high school but we had more street smarts than anyone else in class. **

**Bobby and I started hanging out alone a lot more once I turned sixteen also. Bobby was my first kiss, my first love, and my first sexual experience. I don't know if it was the thrill of hiding the relationship from our brothers and Evelyn, the age difference, or the fact that technically Bobby was breaking the law every time we were together but I was hooked. I couldn't get enough of him. I knew Bobby loved me, not in a "marry me tomorrow" way, but in a "I'll always be here for you" way. He told me he loved me several times and I believed him.**

**I remember the day Bobby left Detroit. Jack and I came home from school together and walked through the front door talking up a storm like we always did. When we noticed Bobby's bags packed and sitting by the front door we knew the day had come. Bobby told us he didn't know where he was going but that he would call and come back soon. **

**Jack was upset seeing his older brother leave, the brother that always made fun of him but who also protected him the most. No one understood why I was so upset to see Bobby leave however. I lied and told everyone that I was already having a bad day and that I was just being over emotional. **_**"How could he just leave like that and not even tell me first? How could he not see me one more time? How come he didn't say 'I love you' when he hugged me for the last time?"**_** I remember thinking that night as I cried myself to sleep.**

**When summer came Jeremiah moved across town with his long time girlfriend Camille. Angel, who had been living on his own for a few years but couldn't find a steady job, joined the Marines and left for basis training. With Jeremiah and Angel leaving the Mercer house it felt like I was loosing a piece of myself everyday. Jeremiah and I talked often since he was still in town, and Angel and I wrote back and forth to each other but it just didn't feel the same. **

**Like God was playing a cruel joke on me that summer my brother got killed in a drive by shooting gone wrong. When I called Bobby to tell him the news he sent his condolences but told me he couldn't come back to Detroit for the funeral. In a way I understood why he couldn't come but I could have used his support at another family funeral.**

**After Mark died I was only a little over a year away from turning eighteen and being on my own. Evelyn never officially adopted me but I moved in with her. **

**The day after Jack and I graduated high school we both left Detroit. Jack, like Bobby didn't know exactly where he was headed but he said as long as he had his guitar he would be fine. I went back to Flint to live with my best friend Nicole, with whom I've known since I was in kindergarten, and kept in touch with over the years.**

**After I left Detroit Angel and I spoke regularly, we had a lot to talk about because of my father's past in the military. Jeremiah and I also talked often, more so after he married Camille and the birth of his daughters Daniela and Amelia. Jack and I talked the most. We e-mailed each other constantly and made sure we called each other at least once a week. He was off playing in bands and performing small shows around Michigan. I tired to get out to see one or two but our schedules never synced. **

**As for Bobby he called me late one night a few months ago telling me that he was coming back to Detroit to visit Evelyn and wanted me to meet him. I told him I didn't want to make the drive from Flint to Detroit by myself and that I worked in the morning. I asked him to come visit me the following night instead and he agreed, telling me he would be there around eight. He told me he loved me and that he couldn't wait to see me. He never showed. **


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

~News~

November 21st, 2005

It was a typical Monday night for me. I got out of work around five, grabbed some beer, then headed over to my boss's house to watch the football game. He usually had a few friends and other people we worked with over but I always ended up spending the night with him, we've been dating for a few months.

That night we were getting comfortable under the covers in bed when my cell phone rang; "Who could that be?" I asked out loud; "It's so late"

"Just ignore it baby" Adam said tugging on my arm.

"I can't" I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get my phone out of my purse. I didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway; "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Yes…who is this?"

"Is this Lexi?"

"_This person has to know me to call me Lexi" _I thought; "Who is this?"

"It's Angel. Angel Mercer"

"Angel?" I asked surprised, I haven't spoken to him since he transferred to Korea for a year long tour about four months ago; "What's up? How are you?"

"Lexi…" he said somberly.

"Yeah? What's wrong Angel? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay"

"What's going on?"

"Lexi ma died earlier today"

After the words slipped from Angel's mouth the world around me went quiet. I dropped to my knees and tried to catch my breath; "What?" was the only thing I could say; "No…"

"Yeah, she was shot in a hold up"

"No!" I cried and started to rock myself back and forth; "No!"

"It's alright sweetie" Angel hushed. Angel always called me 'sweetie', he was so nice to me and went out of his way to make me feel special; "Listen, I'm on my way to the airport now. I'm coming to Detroit for the funeral"

"Okay" I said in between sobs. There was a moment of silence on the other end and I was sure Angel was waiting for me to tell him I was going to be there too; "I'll be there"

Angel let out a sigh of relief; "Okay"

"Wait!" I said suddenly realizing that Angel was the one to call me and give me the news and not Jack even though Jack and I talk more frequently, and Angel is all the way in Korea "Does Jack know?"

"Not yet. I just talked to Bobby and he said he was going to call him himself"

I cringed at the thought of Bobby but I was worried about Jack; "Okay"

"The funeral is at Lanterman's. Do you remember where that is?"

I thought for a moment, rubbing my head; "Yeah. I'll find it"

"It's on Wednesday at noon"

"How long can you stay?"

"I have two weeks emergency leave"

"Okay well…I'll um…call you when I'm in town I guess"

"You gonna be alright?"

I sighed; "Yeah I'll be okay. You?"

"I'm good. For now"

"I'll call you when I'm in town" I repeated.

"Okay. I love you Lexi"

"I love you too"

I hung up with Angel and looked over at Adam who was already passed out and snoring in bed. I got dressed and grabbed my things quietly and left his apartment. I drove through town with my cell phone clenched in my hand, I knew Jack would call me after talking with Bobby. The tears streamed down my face as I drove, and it was snowing out. I barely made it home without getting into an accident.

When I got to my apartment I sat on the steps outside before going in, Nicole was a light sleeper and I didn't want to wake her. I checked my cell phone again to see if Jack called but I didn't have any missed calls. I shivered and put the hood of my jacket up over my head. I checked my phone once more, and then finally dialed Jack's number. It rang only once before switching to voicemail. I knew Jack was there, but didn't want to talk. I left him a voicemail then went inside.

While I was changing for bed I got a text message from Jack; "Hey Lexi, got your message. Just talked to Bobby. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you". I plugged my cell phone into the charger and got in bed.

_~*Flashback*~_

"_Evelyn can I ask you a question?" I asked her looking up from my homework. _

"_Sure, anything honey"_

"_Um…" I said looking around the room at Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack._

"_Boys, take your studies upstairs please" she said smiling at the boys._

"_Is everything okay Lexi?" Jack asked gathering his books._

"_Fine" I replied smiling at him._

_After the boys went upstairs Evelyn moved her chair closer to mine; "What is this about dear?"_

"_Well…I was wondering…how do you know when a boy likes you? Like for sure likes you, and not just playing games with you head"_

_She smiled; "A little young to be thinking about boys aren't we?"_

"_I'm sixteen"_

"_Sixteen already?" she asked nodding her head, avoiding the question. I sighed and turned back to my studies; "Who's the boy?" she asked, and winked at me._

_I looked around the room once more to make sure the boys were out of ear shot; "Jack" I whispered._

_Evelyn looked surprised but smiled; "Really?" _

_I nodded my head and blushed; "He's so cute"_

"_Why yes all of my boys are handsome" she said proudly; "But that Jackie…there's something about him"_

"_I agree"_

"_I see the way you two look at each other"_

"_You do?" I asked getting excited; "Do you think he likes me?"_

"_All of my boys are found of you but I am sure that Jack likes you"_

"_Your sure?" _

_Evelyn nodded; "But…" she trailed off. _

"_But what?"_

"_Jack is shy and sensitive. If you two are meant to be together it will happen naturally, in time"_

This wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. I've been noticing how cute Jack was the past couple of weeks and how much we had in common. Maybe it was that all of the other girls in school had boyfriends and dates to dances and I was just known as "the girl who hung out with the Mercier boys".

It wasn't long after this conversation with Evelyn that Bobby and I started being together. Did I ruin a chance to have a "normal" relationship with Jack by being with Bobby? I never looked at Jack the same way again after I started being with Bobby. I never daydreamed about us making out or about sharing a stage with him again - until Bobby left Detroit that is.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head like I was trying to shake the thoughts away. I glanced at the clock; it was 4:30 a.m. on Tuesday. I had to leave Flint early Wednesday morning to get to the funeral; "This sucks" I thought and tried to get a few hours of sleep before work.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~Back~

November 23rd, 2005

As I drove through Detroit that morning I started to wonder if coming back was a good idea after all. I had memories of Mark here, memories of the guys, memories of Evelyn. I called Angel when I got in town to tell him that I wasn't going to be at the funeral but I got his voicemail. I sat in my car at the graveyard staring at my brother's grave. I could see a burial service happening in the distance, and wondered if it was Evelyn's. I wondered if Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel and Jack were sitting there while I sat in my car too nervous to see them after all these years.

At Evelyn's service Bobby, Jack, Jeremiah, and Camille sat graveside with a few other mourners standing around the casket as well; "Evelyn Mercer gave more and asked less than anyone I ever met" the preacher started; "And yet despite her kindness, the grimmest of all tragedies has been enacted. The worst has occurred. It is written in the book of Joel that there will be a reckoning when the men who committed this cowardly act will be called forward by he who sits in judgment. A day when all that is hidden will appear and no sins of man will go unpunished. On this day the sun shall be turned to darkness and the moon to blood, on this day even the just shall tremble"

"Amen" Bobby say coldly.

"And now to speak on Evelyn's behalf" the preacher continued; "her son Jeremiah would like to say a few words"

Jeremiah walked past Bobby and up to the podium to speak; "Evelyn was in the city for a long time ya'll. She saw a lot that was terrible. But she stayed hopeful. She still believed that things were getting better, sometimes despite all evidence. And that's a hard thing to do. Stay hopeful. Even when you can't find a reason she'd want all of you today to laugh, tell a joke or something, not cry. Which is a hard thing to do"

After Jeremiah, Jack walked up to the podium to speak also, as he walked past Bobby he said "Cracker Jack" in an attempt to ease Jack's nerves.

"I never bothered looking for my real parents. Because Evelyn was enough. To go from foster house to foster house, those people are just watching. When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me" Jack started, as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Any word from Angel yet?" Bobby asked looking over at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah nodded his head 'no'

"Did anyone talk to Lexi?" Bobby asked, hopeful.

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders.

"Until she caught me with my pockets all full" Jack continued; "And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted, and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name, and she would say 'Jackie... there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore'. Cause I would, I would, I would take it, and I would put it in my sock drawer"

"Go sit down" Bobby, who joined Jack by his side as he started to cry whispered. After Jack sat down, Bobby ended the ceremony; "You know ma was never good on goodbyes so thank you all for coming. God bless you"

After the funeral service I drove across town to Jeremiah's house. Cars were parked up and down the street, and I parked as far away as possible. I gave myself a few more minutes of stalling to clear my head.

Meanwhile an unmarked police car was sitting outside Jeremiah's house as well. Inside, two cops assigned to Evelyn's murder. Bobby drove up to the car, slowed down, and stared at the cops inside. Lt. Green watched Bobby's car drive away through the backseat window; "Been a long time since anybody seen that face around here"

"Must have gotten off for good behavior" His partner detective Fowler said, turning back around as Bobby drove off.

Greene looked at him; "Not likely" Greene pulled the case files he had of the brothers out of the center counsel and handed them to Fowler; "That's Bobby Mercer. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family. And that's a well-defended title. Would've made his daddy proud if he had ever had one. I used to know him a little. Played hockey with the boy. Got thrown out of sixty odd games before the league had finally had enough of him. They called him the 'Michigan Mauler'"

I watched Bobby park his car, walk past the unmarked police car and make his way over to Jack. _"If your going to do this…now is the time" _I said to myself and finally got out of my car.

"Who's the kid?" Fowler asked, flipping to Jack's file.

"Oh, that's Jack, he's the youngest. First-class fuck-up, third-class rock star"

"He doesn't look like trouble"

"He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you"

"Hey. You all right?" Bobby asked patting Jack on the back; Jack nodded; "You sure?" Jack nodded again; "You know I love you, man" Again, Jack nodded and looked at his brother; "Come on, let's go see Jerry"

"Hey!" I shouted, getting Bobby and Jack's attention. I was standing a few feet away from them wearing a black skirt, a nice gray top and a black pea coat. I was wearing heels, a scarf that was almost identical to Jack's and I had my hair done up nicely. They both turned and stared at me with blank expressions on their faces; "Remember me?" I asked smiling.

"Lexi?" Bobby asked walking towards me; "Is that you?" he laughed.

"It's me"

"Who called you?"

"Angel"

"Do I get a hug?" he asked.

I glared at him for a moment, then held my arms out; "I'm sorry Bobby" "Thanks. How you doing?"

"I'm alright. How have you been?"

"You know me" he said as we walked towards Jack.

"Yeah I know you" I said sarcastically; "Hey Jack"

"Hey"

"How you holding up kid? Nice scarf"

Jack didn't say anything, he just gave me a hug and laid his head on my shoulder for a few minutes; "I'm glad you're here" he finally said holding me.

"Who's the girl?" Fowler asked.

"That's Alexandria. But don't call her Alex" Fowler gave Green a confused look; "She goes by Lexi"

"Cute" Fowler said sarcastically as he looked at the file; "We don't have much on her"

"She was guilty by association. Had a way of getting out of a lot of trouble though, either with her looks or by having one of the brothers take the fall for her. She had a brother that used to run with Bobby too, but he got killed"

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking back and forth between Bobby and Jack, amazed at how my nerves and apprehension had gone out the window as _soon _as I laid eyes on them; "Did Angel get here?"

"Not yet" Bobby replied; "Come on, we were about to go inside" and the three of us walked back across the street towards Jeremiah's driveway.

"What do we got over here? Another model citizen, I'm sure" Fowler asked, continuing to watch our every move.

"No, actually Jeremiah's all right. You know, he was a rising star in the union for a while. Man found a cause"

When we got in Jeremiah's driveway I hung back a little; "How you doing, baby?" Bobby asked Jeremiah giving him what I always called a "homie handshake" and a hug.

"Cool" he replied.

"Nice house, man. Not bad at all"

"What's up, kiddo? Come on, man. Give me a hug, man" Jeremiah said giving Jack a hug as well.

"Jerry I'm sure you remember Ms. Lexi" Bobby said nodding towards me.

"What? She's here?" Jerry asked as I walked towards him; "No way man"

"Hey Jeremiah" I said giving him a hug.

"How you been doing?"

"Same. Not much going on with me"

"This shit's crazy" he said laughing; "It's good to see you"

Back in the police car Fowler turned to Angel's file; "We got one M.I.A. I thought you said there were four"

"Angel? Pretty boy. Ex-hustler. Soldier. Guess he's a no-show today"

"Do you remember when I built that tree house and you burned the shit down?" Jeremiah asked reminiscing with Bobby.

"Come on, man" Bobby said shrugging it off.

"Boy, I wanted to kick your ass, man"

"Don't worry, your house is brick. I ain't gonna burn it down"

"Well, now, yeah" he said leading us up on the porch to the front door; "Oh, yeah, yeah. No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry" he said turning to Jack. Jack stomped out his cigarette and the four of us walked into Jeremiah's house.

"I don't get it. If this woman's such a goddamn saint, how did she end up raising four total fuck-ups?" Fowler asked as he and Green got out of the cop car, making there way to Jeremiah's house.

"Ms. Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes, and in thirty years, she only came across four lost causes" Greene replied, putting on his gloves; "Four delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in. So she did. Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been"

Jack, Bobby and I walked to the backyard to see Jeremiah's daughters. We bent down eye to eye to the kids; "Hey there. You must be Daniela" Jack said putting his hand out.

"Look how big you guys are, and you must be Amelia" Bobby said, petting the dog Daniela had on a leash; "Nice dress, Amelia"

"I'm Amelia" the younger daughter squealed.

"I know. You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby, this is Cracker Jack, and Lexi"

"Don't teach them that, man" Jack said shaking his head.

"You're not my uncle. You're white" Daniela said.

"Grandma Evey's white" Amelia told her sister.

"Yeah, see, we're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma, she adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy"

Just then Amelia turned to her left; "You're a policeman!" she said pointing to Fowler and Green.

"**That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move" Greene joked, and the three of us stood up to face him; "Hey, where y'all going?" Greene said, pretending to chase Daniela and Amelia.**

"**What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked.**

"**All depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"**

"**Straight-ish"**

"**How you doing, man?" Green said giving Bobby a handshake and a hug.**

"**Good to see you"**

**Green turned to Jack and shook his hand; "Jack"**

"**Green"**

"**Sorry about your mom, brother. Give me some love" he said sympathetically and hugged Jack.**

**Green then turned and looked me over; **_**"Skirt and a top, let it go man" **_**I thought as he looked at me; "Lexi. I see you haven't changed" he said shaking my hand and giving me a kiss on the check.**

"**No, I have" **

"**Are **_**you **_**keeping straight?"**

**I glanced at Bobby; "Straight-ish"**

**Inside, Camille and Jeremiah were watching this encounter from their kitchen through the patio door; "Jerry. I thought you said he wasn't coming" Camille whispered.**

"**No, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not. I ain't seen him in Lord knows how many years. You know it's hard to track that Bobby down" Jeremiah replied; "Don't give me that look, Camille. I am way through with that life"**

"**Thanks for coming, Green" Bobby said; Mom would've been happy you made it" **

"**Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral"**

"**I didn't come back for no funeral" Bobby stated coldly.**

"**Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control" Fowler added.**

"**Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in" I added; "The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up. huh?"**

"**Yeah, be easy, Lexi. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gang-bangers running in there, shooting up the place"**

"**Come on, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay? Come on"**

"**Charming guy" Fowler said sarcastically as they followed us inside. **


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Mom's~**

**We spent a few hours at Jeremiah's talking with some of Evelyn's friends and people from the neighborhood who had come to the funeral to pay their respects. I spent a lot of time with Daniela and Amelia while the guys accepted condolences. Only a few people recognized me or spoke to me. **

**We walked outside a few hours later, planning to visit Evelyn's house; "You remember how to get there?" Bobby asked as he and Jack walked me to my car.**

"**Yeah but um…I'm just gonna stay for a little bit" I replied.**

"**Your not going to stay?" Jack asked.**

"**Stay where? At your moms?"**

**Bobby nodded; "What's wrong with that?"**

"**Well…I'm not…you know I don't have a room there or anything"**

"**It's better than a hotel" Bobby said; "We have room"**

**I unlocked and opened my drivers side door; "Fine" I said giving in.**

**The four of us pulled up outside Evelyn's house. I had a minor panic attack in the car thinking back to **_**everything**_** that had gone on in this house. The fights, the home cooked meals, the secrets, and the hours upon hours we all spent together. I grabbed my suitcase out of the backseat and walked up next to Bobby's car.**

"**Nice to be home" Bobby said slamming his car door.**

"**So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked. **

"**I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?"**

"**I doubt that" I said under my breath.**

"**Same old Bobby" Jeremiah laughing, shaking his head.**

"**What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what" Bobby teased Jack as we walked through the screen door into the enclosed porch.**

**As we walked in towards the front door of the house we heard a voice come from the darkness to the left; "Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this" Jeremiah flicked on the light and we all looked towards the voice.**

"**Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby yelled at Angel.**

"**You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Get your ass over here!" Jeremiah said, messing with Angel.**

"**I missed my plane!" Angel explained.**

"**You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead" Bobby said giving his brother a hug; "What's up?**

"**What's up with you?"**

"**What's up, boy?" Jeremiah said excitedly, as he hugged Angel.**

"**It's all good, man. Good to see you man"**

**Jack walked over to Angel and hugged him; "You shaved off the Afro, huh?"**

"**Jack!"**

"**Haven't seen you in forever"**

"**Yeah, I know" Angel said and started to pick up his bags.**

"**Hey Angel" I spoke up finally walking over to him.**

**Angel turned and looked at me with a big smile on his face; "Hey sweetie" he said hugging me; "Man, it's been too long"**

"**It has. You look good"**

"**You too" he said winking at me.**

**The five of us walked into Evelyn's house together for the first time in almost ten years. We stood there in silence looking around the house, and looking at each other with faces that screamed **_**'I can't believe this'**_**. I looked to my right and had a flashback of Bobby's bags packed sitting there the day he left town. Jack must have known what I was thinking because he put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'm gonna get me something to eat. Are y'all hungry?" Angel asked as he walked towards the kitchen, and Jeremiah sat on the couch in the living room.**

"**No, I'm gonna get some sleep" Bobby answered; "Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours. Lexi you can take mine, I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room" he ordered as Jack, Bobby and I walked upstairs. **

**Bobby walked into Evelyn's room and turned on the light. He looked around the room and dropped his bag on the floor then turned and looked out into the hallway. I was standing there watching him with my arms crossed; "You gonna be alright in there?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at him. **

"**I'll be fine" he replied and shut the door. **

**I walked past Angel's room and saw him sitting on the bed looking around his old room. He looked up and saw me, then turned on the stereo that sat on the bookshelf. The sound of **_**"I Wish It Would Rain" **_**by the Temptations started wafting through the house.**

**I made my way to Bobby's old room and threw my suitcase on the bed. I unzipped it and took out a picture I brought with me. It was of all of us; Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah, Jack, Mark, and myself. It was taken only a few weeks before Mark died. I looked at it and brushed my finger over Mark's face. I found a spot on the dresser for it then looked around the room. I remember when Bobby left Evelyn said she couldn't change his room around because she knew he would one day come back to visit. She wanted all of her sons to know that this was always their home. **

**Hockey posters hung on the wall and some of his hockey equipment was still sitting in the corner. I looked over at the bed and cringed thinking of how many nights Bobby used to sneak me into the house when everyone was sleeping to spend the night with him. I decided I wasn't staying in the room and picked up my suitcase and the picture and walked down the hall towards Jack's room. When I passed the bathroom I thought I heard Bobby crying inside. I put my hand up to knock on the door, but then decided not to bother him.**

**When I got to Jack's room he was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard, playing his guitar; "Hey Jack"**

"**Hey" he said without looking at me.**

"**Is it alright if I stay in your room?"**

**He stopped playing and looked at me; "What's wrong with Bobby's room?"**

"**Nothing. I just…don't want to be alone"**

"**Oh" he replied awkwardly; "Yeah it's fine"**

**I dropped my suitcase to the floor and put the picture back in, I pulled a hooded sweatshirt out and put it on. I sat down on the floor and looked at my nails awkwardly while Jack continued playing his guitar. **

**Bobby walked into Jack's room and sat down across from me, with his back against the bed; "You been crying in here, you little fairy?" he teased Jack.**

"**Leave it alone, man" Jack said, putting his guitar down.**

"**Still making a lot of racket on that freaking thing?" **

"**Yeah, still making a lot of racket"**

"**What about you?" Bobby asked looking at me.**

"**What? Am I still making a lot of racket on my guitar?"**

"**That's what I asked"**

"**No" I replied shaking my head; "I haven't really played in a few years" Bobby nodded; "Is it too weird in mom's room?" **

"**Oh, man. Way too weird. It's crazy. I mean, everything's exactly the same. She didn't change nothing in this house" he said looking around Jack's room.**

**Just then Jeremiah walked up to Jack's room and leaned on the doorframe; "Look at y'all" he said with a laugh.**

"**What?" Bobby asked confused.**

"**Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, man. Happy to see my brothers, that's all. You too Lexi"**

**I smiled; "Thanks Jer"**

"**I'm happy to see you too, Jerry" Bobby said reassuringly.**

"**I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a Thanksgiving dinner. Let's at least act like we're a real family. Mom would like that"**

**As we were talking Angel came out of his room, Jeremiah and Bobby turned to him; "Where you think your going?" Jeremiah asked.**

"**It's a little heavy in there. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air"**

**We all cracked up laughing; "You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" I teased and stood up and peered at Angel through the doorway.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked defensively.**

"**What do you mean, what? Come on, what, man. You know exactly what we're talking about with La Vida Loca" Bobby added.**

"**Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca nothing"**

"**She got a boyfriend" Jeremiah added.**

"**She got a boyfriend. She's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone, man" Bobby said and sent Jack over the edge with laughter.**

"**I can't even believe y'all coming at me with this crazy shit, man" Angel said, still holding his ground about his "girlfriend"**

"**Yo, little brother she's nothing but trouble" Bobby protested.**

"**I'm standing here telling y'all right now, I'm not going to see that girl, and I'm not!" Angel demanded and with that, walked downstairs and out of the house. **

**Later that night after Jeremiah went back to his house and Bobby retreated into Evelyn's room Jack and I were still wide awake. Jack sat playing his guitar on his bed while I lay on the floor with a few pillows and a blanket.**

"**You really want to sleep on the floor?" he asked looking over at me.**

"**It's fine"**

**Jack put his guitar in it's case for the night; "You can sleep in the bed"**

"**No. Really Jack, it's fine"**

"**I insist"**

"**Then where are you going to sleep?"**

**Jack thought for a minute, looking around his room; "In the bed"**

"**Jack Mercer are you trying to get in bed with me" I joked at the obvious.**

"**Is it working?"**

**I bit my lip nervously. There was a time when I would have been over the moon with happiness that Jack wanted to share a bed with me but after the tragedy that surrounded the day, and the past drama with Bobby I didn't know if sleeping in a bed with **_**another **_**Mercer brother was the smartest thing to do; Fine. But don't touch me"**

**I got in Jack's bed and moved all the way against the wall. Jack got in and moved all the way against the edge; "See? Not so bad" he said laughing.**

**I rolled over and propped my head up with a few pillows; "So how's your band working out since the last time I talked to you?"**

"**It's going pretty good"**

**I nodded awkwardly; "There's something I always wanted to talk to you about but I wanted to wait until we were together-"**

"**Yeah?" he asked smiling the warmest smile I've seen all day at me.**

"**Um…did you ever…"**

"**Jack!" Bobby yelled walking into Jack's room, noticing the both of us in bed talking; "What the fuck?"**

**Jack and I nonchalantly looked over at Bobby; "What?" I asked.**

"**What's the problem?" Jack said.**

"**I thought you were staying in my room?" Bobby asked looking at me.**

"**Nah. Too many memories"**

"**So you jump in bed with Jackie over here?"**

"**Bobby it's just a place to sleep. I'll probably sleep on the couch tomorrow or something"**

**Jack shot me a somewhat disappointed look; "What do you want anyway?" he asked turning back to Bobby.**

"**Just to say goodnight. But it looks like you two are already having one"**

"**What's it to you Bobby?" I asked glaring at him.**

"**Nothing" he said shaking his head; "Goodnight"**

"**Goodnight" Jack and I both yelled happily. **

"**What was that about?" Jack asked giving me a confused look.**

"**Oh…I don't know" I stammered. Jack glared at me; "What?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**No, not 'nothing', you want to say something. I can tell"**

"**No…"**

"**Spit it out Jack! If you have something to say to me, just say it!"**

"**Have you and Bobby ever slept together?" **

**I froze. What would give Jack the idea that Bobby and I slept together? Were we that obvious back in the day? Did Bobby tell him? Did Angel know? Did Jeremiah? "No"**

"**Liar" **

"**No!"**

"**Lexi…"**

"**Jack…"**

"**I know"**

"**What?" I asked in desperation; "Know what? There is nothing to know"**

"**My window overlooks the street"**

"**So? What does that mean?"**

"**There were a million nights I would see you hanging around outside"**

"**Well…I liked to walk at night and…"**

**Jack interrupted me; "One night I thought you were going to come in so I snuck downstairs to open the door" he continued; "You weren't there so I went outside to look for you, and when I came back I saw you and Bobby walking upstairs together. He used to sneak you in through the back didn't he?"**

**I was in shock. Jack knew the whole time; "Yeah" I finally whispered; "But why does it matter?"**

**Just then Jack looked like a deer in headlights, I don't think he was expecting me to ask him such a direct question; "It doesn't" he said calmly; "I just wanna know if my assumptions were right after all these years. That's all"**

"**Would you think any less of me if I slept with Bobby?"**

"**No!" Jack said surprised; "Why would you even think that?"**

"**Well…he **_**is **_**your brother"**

"**Nah, I don't think it's that big of a deal, it was a long time ago"**

**I smiled at him; "Good"**

"'**Good'?" Jack repeated; "So that means you did!"**

"**Whatever. Yes fine. We did" I said giving in, laughing; "I feel awful"**

"**Why?"**

"**Being in the house again reminds me that she was in the room next to his sleeping while we…were together. I feel horrible"**

"**Do you feel illegal too?" he teased. **

"**Hey. You can't rape the willing" I joked with a big smile on my face.**

**Jack laughed; "Your gross" he said and threw a pillow at me. **

**Just then we heard tires squealing, gun shots, and Angel and Sofi screaming outside the house; "What the hell is that?" I asked as Jack and I jumped out of the bed and looked out his window.**

"**How serious are you with this dude?" Angel yelled to Sofi, running with her holding her hand.**

"**We're serious!" she yelled back as the car turned and drove down the street.**

"**Oh, shit! Come on, in here"**

**Jack and I turned and looked out his bedroom door and heard Angel and Sofi downstairs come through the front door; "If Bobby was pissed before…he's going to be **_**really **_**pissed now" I said laughing, getting back in bed.**

"**So…what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked eagerly.**

"**What?"**

"**You were going to ask me something"**

"**Oh yeah" I said remembering; "Um…can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm sorry, I'm just really tired" **

**He looked disappointed; "Yeah. That's fine" **

"**Goodnight Jack" I said and leaned over and kissed his cheek.**

"**Night"**


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

~Thanksgiving~

Thanksgiving Day

The next morning I woke up to the sound of doors slamming, the loud television set, and feet pounding up and down the stairs; _"Good to be home"_ I thought as I rolled over. Jack was still asleep, he could sleep through anything, snuggled up with the blanket. It was so warm and cozy in the bed. I didn't want to move. I watched him sleep for a few minutes, I loved his dirty blonde hair and those lips. Those lips…

I had to crawl over him to get out of bed and I did this as gently and as quietly as possible, if I woke him up we would be in an awkward position since I was practically laying on top of him. Once my feet touched the floor he grunted and rolled back over. I let out a sigh of relief then grabbed a change of clothes out of my suitcase. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed then returned to his room. He was still sleeping like a baby so I grabbed my laptop and walked out of the room to let him sleep.

When I shut Jack's door I heard Bobby's voice echo through the house; "Loco Ono is not staying in this house!"

I rolled my eyes and got ready to walk into World War III, or the living room as we call it. Before I got all the way down I ran into Angel's "girl" Sofi on the stairs with her hands on her hips giving Bobby a look that could kill; "Good morning Sofi" I said sarcastically as I walked past her, but she ignored me.

"Bullshit, Bobby!" Angel retorted.

"I don't care! La Vida Loca ain't staying in this house one more night. So get her stuff-"

"So it's your house?" Angel interrupted

"This ain't no homeless shelter"

I walked in between Bobby and Angel who kept arguing and looked at Jeremiah who was getting a kick out of the argument; "This is hilarious" I said under my breath and sat down at the dinning room table.

"You not running shit, Bobby! You not!" Angel continued.

"Hey, Bobby" Sofi yelled, followed by some Spanish that I didn't understand, but I'm sure it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs. I've got this covered" Angel said walking over to the staircase, pointing upstairs.

"Don't wake up Jack" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Go back upstairs!" Angel repeated.

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?" Sofi said smacking Angel's hand.

"Go upstairs baby!"

"Was I speaking Spanish? Was I speaking Spanish?" Bobby, always the antagonist, mocked.

"What's your problem?" Sofi repeated, then finally went upstairs.

"Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man?" Angel said pointing his finger at his older brother; "That's what I'm talking about, Bobby"

"She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, right. She had another man. So I'm confused"

"What are you talking about, man? She is my girl!"

"He's right!" Jeremiah said, finally adding his two cents.

"Let's just play some fucking Turkey Cup, man. How about that?" Bobby said and flicked the puck across the room with his hockey stick, hitting the leg of the chair I was sitting in; "Hey pass that back"

I picked up the puck and tossed it at Bobby; "Do you have a minute Bobby?"

"For what?"

"I wanna talk to you"

"So talk"

"In private" I demanded.

Bobby and I put on our coats and went out the backdoor to the stoop and sat down; "What's up?" Bobby asked looking over at me.

I cleared my throat; "Um…remember that time you said you were going to come see me in Flint and you-"

"I can explain that" he interrupted.

"No listen, I don't want you to explain. It's fine. I know you Bobby, I'm sure you had some _important _business to take care of. I don't wanna know"

"I did!"

"I know. It's fine. I'm over it. It was a long time ago"

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"You forgive me for not showing up for Mark's funeral too?"

I sighed; "I _really _wanted you to be there"

"I know"

"But I wanted you there to make me feel better, that was selfish. Now I know how close you and Mark were, I didn't want to put you through it. I understand why you didn't show up now"

"I still miss him"

"Me too"

Bobby and I sat there for a few minutes in silence until he stood up, taking a beer out of his coat pocket; "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you always carry beer in your pocket?"

"Yeah" he replied taking a sip; "Just in case"

I took a deep breathed and looked up at him; "Well actually I wanted to know… how do you feel about what went on between us"

"The sex?" I nodded my head; "Come on now, you know"

"I mean…how do you feel about it _now_?"

"It is what it is. We had fun"

"Jack knows"

"Shit! That little Fairy don't know nothing!"

"He told me last night he saw you sneak me in the house"

"So what?"

"So you don't care if your brothers know about us?"

"No! Do you?"

"Well…no. I just don't want it to be awkward between all of us"

"It hasn't been so far has it?"

"Why did you get mad when you saw Jack and I in bed together last night?"

"Because I always saw you in mine" he said giving me a sinister look.

"Well Bobby I'm not sixteen anymore" I said with a laugh.

"I had you first, before anyone else and it made me a little overprotective of you. Even if we are talking about Jackie"

"Thanks Bobby"

"I'm always going to be here for you and love you. If I see you ever day, or if I see you every ten years"

"You know, I wasn't looking forward to seeing you when I came here"

"I wasn't looking forward to seeing you either. I thought you were going to rip my damn head off"

I laughed; "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool"

"What do you want to do if Jeremiah or Angel ask about it?"

"Don't tell them"

"No?"

"Nah, it'll be fun" he said moving towards the door.

"Wait" I said, standing up; "One more question"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if Jack and I…started dating…"

"You and Jack?" Bobby asked surprised; "Seriously?"

"We've talked a lot since we both left and everything"

"Listen" Bobby said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye; "If you and Jack wanna get married and have little fairy babies running around playing guitars I don't care. As long as your happy"

Bobby and I walked back inside the house and took our jackets off. Bobby headed to the living room to watch the hockey game with Angel and Jeremiah and I sat down at the table and opened my laptop. Jack finally woke up and made his way downstairs to start preparing Thanksgiving dinner. While he cooked I would glance at him over the top of the laptop, he caught me looking at him a few times…but I caught him looking at me more.

In the living room Bobby lounged on the couch and glared at Angel sitting across from him, he had a hand full of yellow forty-five adapters; "Don't start, man" he warned, but Angel flicked two of them at him.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Shut up" he replied calmly and flicked another one at him.

"To be aggravating" Jeremiah explained, starting at the TV behind Angel.

"To be aggravating" Angel mocked and flicked one in his direction.

"Chill out, man. I'm watching the game. Come on" Jeremiah whined; "Why don't y'all hold that down?"

Angel flicked another adapter at Bobby, but Bobby flicked one back at him hitting him in the face; "Yeah" Bobby said laughing.

"Hold that down, man" Jeremiah repeated as Angel flicked two more at him, one hitting him in the face.

"You a woman" Angel said, flicking more adapters.

"Get him, Jerry" Bobby said egging his brothers on.

"Try it one more time" Jeremiah warned glaring at Angel.

"What you gonna do?"

"You'll see"

"Big-ass teeth. Bite me?" Angel mocked, making chomping noises.

"You do got some big-ass teeth, Jerry" Bobby added, laughing.

I looking over at the guys and started laughing too. Jack, still busy in the kitchen got a kick out of it also.

"Yeah" Angel said calmly and flicked the last adapter at Jeremiah.

"All right" Jeremiah said, just as calmly then got up out of his chair and smacked Angel on the back of his head.

"Yeah, get him, Jerry!" Bobby yelled.

"What's up my brother?" Jeremiah asked as Angel got up.

"What the hell you doing?" Angel asked, angry.

"Come on, boy" Jeremiah said, making his brother tackled him and the two started wrestling on the floor. I got up from the table and walked to the living room to watch the spectacle as Bobby narrated.

"The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight. Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get him! Get him, Jerry!"

"Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him!" I added, smiling across the room at Bobby as Jeremiah pinned Angel on the floor, ending the match.

"I'm still your big brother" Jeremiah said, referring to his size, and helped Angel off the floor.

"You guys are crazy" I said rolling my eyes.

I walked back over to the table and glanced at the screen to see if I got any instant messages. Adam sent me one, but it read _"We need to talk", _I sat down and began to type back to him.

"_What's going on?"_

"_How long are you staying in Detroit?"_

"_A few more days. Why?"_

"_Well I think we need to break up"_

"_What? Need to? Why do we NEED to?"_

"_Remember Amanda?"_

My eyes must have bugged out of my head when I read the message because Jack walked over and asked me if everything was okay; "It's fine" I replied rolling my eyes; "Remember Adam?"

"Yeah" Jack replied; "Cheating on you again?"

"I'm about to find out" I said and started to type; _"Did you fuck her?"_

"_She pregnant"_

"She's pregnant" I said looking up at Jack.

"Wow. What an asshole" he said walking back into the kitchen.

"_I hope you two have a great life together. BYE"_

"_Baby I'm sorry"_

"_Don't "baby" me! Fuck you! BYE"_

"_You having fun hanging out with your fuck buddies?"_

"_LOOK WHO'S TALKING! BYE! ASSHOLE!"_

I closed my laptop and looked at Jack standing in the kitchen; "You okay?"

Glancing into the living room I saw Bobby looking at me also; "I'll be fine"

"You need me to handle something?" Bobby said walking into the dinning room; "Who is this kid anyway?"

"Her boyfriend" Jack answered, walking back into the dining room. I used to talk to Jack about Adam all the time; "He's an asshole"

"We were only together for a few months, but I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me the whole time. Oh, and he's my boss"

"Quit" Bobby demanded.

"I plan on it"

"When you go back if he gives you any problems let me know"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Alright, you want a beer?"

"I would like six" I replied laughing.

"You wanna help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Jack asked opening the fridge to get me a beer.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" I asked taking the beer from him and opening it with the bottom of my shirt; "You seem to have everything under control" I said opening the oven to look at the turkey.

"I just wanted to talk"

"Oh" I said smiling, I loved talking to Jack. I jumped up on the counter and sat watching him dice potatoes for mashed potatoes; "About what?"

"That conversation we were supposed to have last night that you said we would have today" he said handing me a half of a raw potato; "You still eat 'em raw right?"

I took it from him; "Yep" I ate a few bites of the potato, gathering the courage to bring up the topic of Jack and I together; "Okay this might sound…weird" I finally said.

"We talk about _everything_ trust me, it won't sound weird"

"Okay well…have you ever…thought about us…together?"

"I-"

"Hey! When's dinner?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen. Jack and I both turned and stared at him; "What?" he asked confused.

"It'll be done in three hours" Jack answered.

"Three _hours_?"

"Did he stutter?" I asked, taking a gulp of beer; "Three hours"

"Here. Eat this" Jack said and tossed a potato at him.

"Careful! It's hot!" I said quickly as it flew through the air.

"What?" Angel yelled and caught it, then threw it on the ground.

Jack and I both laughed hysterically; "That was pretty funny" I said, trying not to cry from laughter.

Angel picked it back up then put it in the garbage; "Assholes…" he said under his breath and walked out of the kitchen.

I turned to Jack who was still dicing potatoes; "So what was your answer?"

"What was the question?"

"You know the question"

"You know the answer"

"No I don't"

Jack didn't say anything and I watched him as he took the potatoes off the cutting board and put them in a colander, and drained them. After they were drained he put them in a saucepan with water and put it on the stove. He had his back turned to me a for a few moments, then turned and looked at me; "Since we were kids" he finally answered; "I know we could have been great together"

I smiled; "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me; "I didn't want to ruin our friendship" he said taking my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine. I put my beer and half eaten potato down and took his other hand in mine and intertwined my fingers in his also; "Do you think about us?" he whispered.

"All the time" I answered and moved my hands to his neck, while his moved to my hips. I leaned in and kissed him, as I did I felt a tingle all over my body that I've never felt before. Not with Bobby, not with Adam, not with anyone I've ever kissed. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue in his as we started making out.

"About fucking time!" Bobby yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up Bobby" I said laughing and threw a dishtowel at him.

"Come on, man, let's eat. Bring out that bird" Bobby yelled as he, Jeremiah, and Angel gathered around the table a few hours later. Jack and I came out of the kitchen together, with Jack carrying the turkey; "Aw look at the love birds" Bobby teased.

"Love birds? What you mean love birds?" Angel asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you, I walked in on these two going at it in the kitchen"

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, eying the turkey like we got love juices on it.

"We were kissing. Just kissing" I explained; "Bobby will you say grace?" I asked and took my spot next to Angel, and across from Jack at the table and we all joined hands

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen"

As we sat down I noticed Jack eyeing Evelyn's spot at the head of the table; "Pass me the salad, man" Jeremiah asked, breaking his gaze.

While we all filled our plates and started to eat I noticed that all of the brothers throughout the meal would look at her spot. I finally looked over and saw her sitting there looking back at me; "Alexandria" she spoke, the only person other than my family who ever called me by my first name; "Please wear pants to school today, you shouldn't be wearing such revealing outfits dear" I laughed to myself, remembering all the times I tried to get away with wearing mini skirts and cut off tees to school - even in the dead of winter. I glanced back over to her spot…and she was gone.

"To hell with this, man" Bobby said, breaking the silence in the room; "Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing" he said throwing his napkin down on the table and standing up.

"It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey" Angel protested.

But Bobby was already on his way upstairs to get his gear; "Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!"

"I didn't bring any hockey gear Bobby!" I yelled as I went through my suitcase, trying to find clothes to wear; "Or extra warm clothes"

"Who said your playing?" Bobby asked, walking into Jack's room.

"Excuse me?" I said standing up.

"No, you'll watch. It's too dangerous"

"Too dangerous?"

"Come on Bobby, you know she can play" Jack added; "She'll be fine"

"I don't want her getting hurt"

"I don't want you getting hurt but I'm not telling you not to play am I?" I asked crossing my arms; "Do you have an extra pair of skates for me?"

"Yeah" Bobby said giving in; "I'll meet you guys in the car, hurry up"

After Bobby left Jack let me borrow one of his thermal long sleeve shirts and a hooded sweatshirt to wear with my jeans and t-shirt.

When we got to the rink Bobby started a game with some local guys. We all had fun talking shit and checking everyone into the plexi-glass. I grabbed Jeremiah's phone out of his hand while he was trying to talk to his girls and skate at the same time and sent it flying half way across the rink.

If anyone got too rough on me while we were playing Bobby and Jack were both on the guy and throwing him to the ice. By the time we were done a few hours later and on our way back home, I was freezing, sore, and pretty proud of myself that I got out on the ice after so many years.

"I'm tired" I said rubbing my eyes, and shutting my laptop.

"Me too" Jack said looking at the clock; "It's already one" Jack and I watched a movie together earlier and we've been hanging out in his room all night, eating leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner. Jack has been playing me a few songs that he's been working on, while I caught up with my friends back home on the internet; "Come to bed?"

I looked over at him laying in bed holding the covers up for me. I smiled back at him and got in bed and laid down next to him awkwardly; "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You doing okay?"

"With what?"

"You know, with Evelyn and everything?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm alright"

"You sure?" I asked snuggling up next to him, putting my hand on his chest; "I mean we've all been busy since we got here and…we haven't really dealt with it"

"I like it that way. It makes me feel like she's still here"

"Yeah. I guess"

"I'll miss her" he said, as a tear fell from his eye.

"I'll miss her too"

"This was the first foster home I felt safe at, it was the first time I felt like I belonged" Jack wiped the tears from his face.

"I still can't believe it. This is all so crazy, Evelyn passing, seeing all you guys again…and us"

"Us?"

"Us" I repeated looking at him; _"Did he not want an 'us'?"_ I thought.

"Is there an 'us'?"

"Do you….want there to…be an 'us'?"

Jack smiled; "Maybe…"

I laughed; "Jack! Seriously"

"What about Adam?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know…you two have been together for -"

"A few months" I interrupted; "We're done. He got a girl pregnant"

"Well you live in Flint, when would I see you?"

"Flint is only an hour and a half away. I could come on weekends"

"I have shows on weekends"

"I could come to the shows then"

Jack smiled; "You would? You've been saying that for a while" he teased.

"I would"

"So…are you finally my girlfriend?"

I smiled; "Are your finally my boyfriend?" "Finally" he whispered and sat up and kissed me. We started making out and before I knew it Jack was on top of me, running his hands through my hair, down my neck, and up my shirt.

"Jack" I said in between kisses; "What are we doing?"

"Making up for lost time"


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Lights~**

**November 25****th****, 2005**

**The following day the guys had to meet with Evelyn's lawyer, Robert Bradford to go over her will in his office. I waited in the lobby with them for a few minutes until their appointment; "Guys I'll meet you when your done" I said standing up, knowing that I had no business going into the meeting.**

"**Where are you going?" Bobby asked looking up at.**

"**I'm gonna go get some coffee or something"**

"**Alright. Be careful"**

"**I will" I leaned down and gave Jack a quick kiss, then left the office. **

**After I picked up my coffee at the diner across the street from the lawyers office I sat on a park bench outside and got my cell phone out of my pocket. I had another miss call from Adam but I cleared it from my phone and dialed my best friend, and roommate, Nicole. **

"**Hello?" she asked picking up.**

"**Hey bitch" **

**She laughed; "What up ho?"**

"**Nothing much, you holding down the apartment for me?"**

"**I guess"**

"**What do you mean you guess?"**

"**You know I hate cleaning"**

"**Don't worry about it"**

"**How are you doing? How's Detroit?"**

"**I'm alright, same old same old"**

"**When you coming home?"**

"**A few days I guess. I want to spend as much time as possible with the guys, I guess when they leave I'll leave"**

"**Oh ok. I heard about Adam"**

"**You did? How did you find out about that so fucking quick?"**

"**Facebook"**

"**Figures"**

"**Yeah, the Amanda chick has a picture up of her and Adam and she's showing her stomach. She's gross. She's so white trash"**

"**Good. Asshole"**

"**He dropped off your stuff"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah he dropped it off outside, didn't ring the bell or anything"**

"**Well I guess that's cool, I didn't want to go get it"**

"**What are you going to do about work?"**

"**Quit"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah I can find something when I get back. I still have money from the inheritance for rent so I don't have to worry about that"**

"**As long as your away from Adam!"**

"**You know who Jack is right?"**

"**Jack?"**

"**Jack, one of the Mercer brothers, the one in a band that I always talk to"**

"**Oh ok I remember now. Why?"**

"**Well we're…together now"**

"**Already? Didn't you and Adam **_**just **_**break up?"**

"**Yeah but this doesn't really count because I've known him for years"**

**Nicole laughed; "Oh ok. Never heard that excuse before"**

"**Shut up"**

"**What about the other guy? Bill?"**

"**Bobby?"**

"**Bobby! Yeah!"**

"**We talked. We're cool. It's whatever"**

"**So everything's okay?"**

"**Yeah everything is going good"**

"**How was the funeral?"**

"**I didn't go"**

"**You didn't go to the funeral?"**

"**No. I went to Mark's grave instead, and then met up with them after"**

"**Oh"**

"**But how are you? Did you go to your mom's for Thanksgiving?"**

"**Yeah, it was nice. Quiet" **

"**Good. Good to hear. Well I'm gonna go, the guys should be done soon. I'll call you when I'm on my way back to Flint okay?"**

"**Alright. I love you"**

"**I love you too. Later" **

**I hung up with Nicole and started to walk across the street, when I got halfway I saw the guys coming out of the lawyers office; "Come on, I got something to show you guys" Jeremiah said, getting into his car that was parked on the street; "Follow me" he yelled out of the window. Jack, Bobby, Angel, and I piled into Bobby's car and followed Jeremiah a few blocks to an ally and parked.**

"**Where are you taking us Jeremiah?" I asked, getting out of Bobby's car.**

"**Come on now, I just want to show you something" he replied as we walked down the ally to an old decrepit building with broken windows and trash cluttering it; "This is it" Jeremiah said proudly.**

"**So this is your dream, Jerry?" Jack asked looking around.**

"**Oh, yeah"**

"**There's a lot of space in here. What are you gonna do, build some automobiles?" **

"**No, luxury lofts"**

"**Rims, man" Bobby added.**

"**Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about" Jeremiah explained as we walked up a ramp towards the main building.**

"**So now you're doing real estate?" Angel asked pessimistically. **

"**This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and storefronts" Jeremiah said; "I'm gonna put stained-glass windows here"**

"**The building is condemned. You got insurance?" I asked. **

"**Why?"**

"**So we can burn this bitch down" Bobby teased.**

"**No, we ain't burning shit down. You always wanna destroy something"**

**Just then we heard Jack urinating on the floor; "Look. Look at your little brother" Bobby said pointing to Jack.**

"**Jack!" Jeremiah yelled.**

"**Hey you wanna uh…help him out? Hold it for him Lexi?" Bobby asked me.**

"**Shut up Bobby"**

**Jack took a sip of beer then looked over his shoulder; "Oh, I'm sorry" he said as he continued to piss; "Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Bobby, Angel and I started laughing.**

"**This shithole gives the term "Motor City Breakdown" a whole new meaning, Jerry" Bobby said as we started to walk around, noticing the trash and left over construction equipment; "How the hell you gonna pay for all this?" he asked, taking a bottle of beer out of his pocket.**

"**Government redevelopment loan" Jeremiah answered; "Easy to qualify. Low interest rates. Y'all stick around, I might give y'all ass a job"**

**Angel started cracking up, looking at some industrial sized lamps sitting on a shelf. We all turned to him; "They look like nipples" he said laughing.**

**We all turned back around shaking our heads; "Let's go get a real drink" Bobby said and took another sip from his beer, then threw the bottle to the ground.**

"**You gonna be alright in here?" Bobby asked, turning to me when we pulled into the bar parking lot, waiting for Jeremiah; "Drinking with us?"**

"**You know I can drink" I said glaring at him.**

"**Hey Bobby why don't you lay off her man?" Jack asked from the back seat.**

"**Oh, do you like it when I call you fairy instead?"**

"**Just shut up Bobby"**

**Jeremiah pulled up a few minutes later and we went inside and sat at the bar. The bartender, Johnny, poured us all a shot; "Your attention, please. I wanna make a toast" Bobby said, raising his shot glass; "To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had" **

**We all clinked glasses, and Johnny went down the line and clinked his glass against ours as well. The alcohol burned as I took the shot. All those times I went to Adam's for football games and brought the beer, I never actually drank any. I refused to ever be drunk around him for fear of him taking advantage of me. **

"**Johnny, pour me, my brothers, and Lexi another round, and a warm milk for my sister here" Bobby said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. **

"**You gonna let Lexi drink more than you?" Angel added in the teasing.**

"**Man, I will drink you under the table" Jack said proudly.**

"**We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey"**

**After another shot we got a table and kept the alcohol coming. I was feeling it - and so was Jack; "Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack" he said, bringing another shot glass up to his mouth. Angel, who was sitting next to Jack, glared at him with his arms crossed.**

"**That's your brother" Jeremiah said to Bobby, pointing at Jack.**

"**Jack drinks Jack" he repeated.**

"**Jack licks ass crack and ball sack" Bobby retorted.**

"**Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack's got lots of fans"**

"**Who? Lexi over there?" Bobby asked looking at me.**

"**Will you shut up, man?" Angel, obviously getting annoyed at his little brother not holding his liquor, asked. **

"**Why are you in such a rush? You can't hang with your big brother and have a drink?" Bobby asked Jeremiah, who wasn't drinking that much tonight since he had to drive himself home. **

"**I'm here. I'm glad y'all here. I love y'all" Jeremiah said defensively. **

"**Hey, that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas" Johnny asked walking over to the table.**

"**Um I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said, excusing myself from the table. When I stood up I got dizzy and Jeremiah had to grab my arm so I didn't fall.**

"**You alright?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine" I said rubbing my eyes; "Haven't drank in a while. I'll be back"**

"**Freaking gangs" Johnny continued, and took my seat after I left; "Worms. Someone ought to step on them"**

"**Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asked.**

"**Oh, shit. Here we go" Jeremiah said, knowing what Bobby was up to; "I knew it"**

"**I think l heard something. The neighborhood's really upset about this" Johnny added shaking his head.**

"**Same old Bobby. Mama always said, 'As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think' Ain't no good gonna come from this. Let the police do their damn job" Jeremiah said, trying to talk Bobby out of an idea that was already brewing.**

"**Stop with the police man" Jack said, starting another beer.**

"**Half the cops in this town are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store holdup?" Bobby asked.**

"**I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side on this one. Come on, man"**

"**Green?" Angel asked, shocked; "She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man. The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much"**

**Meanwhile, in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. My hair that I straightened earlier that day was starting to frizz and look greasy and dirty. My makeup wasn't fresh and I'm sure my breath wasn't either; **_**"I gotta get home and get to bed"**_ **I thought to myself, reaching for the paper towels. **

"**Alex?" someone asked, from the other end of the sink. I ignored whoever it was that said **_**'Alex'**_**, everyone in this town knew not to call me that. I turned around and came face to face with the person who called me; "Lexi" she said giving me attitude.**

"**Erica" I said crossing my arms.**

"**What are you doing back in town?"**

"**Evelyn Mercer died"**

"**So you came back to be with your…boys?" **

"**Yeah. Problem with that?"**

"**Sill fucking Bobby huh?"**

**I was fuming. Erica and Bobby dating for a while before he and I started sleeping together and we haven't gotten along since; "That shit happened back in Jr. High, leave it alone" I said reaching for the door.**

"**You ain't going anywhere" she said shoving me into the wall.**

"**Excuse me?" I said pushing her off of me; "Why not?"**

"**We have business to settle"**

"**I have better things to do"**

"**You know, Bobby was with me first"**

"**I don't give a fuck who Bobby was with, who he's with now, or who he is going to fuck for the rest of his life! Get over it! It was millions of years ago! I'm sorry he dumped you!" I yelled.**

"**He didn't dump me. I dumped him"**

"**Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said and reached for the door again.**

"**I'm not done with you" she said and pulled on my arm. **

**I turned around and punched her in the face, then slammed her head against the bathroom counter; "I am" I yelled and walked out of the bathroom and back towards our table.**

**Bobby turned to Jeremiah; "Why are you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?" "Oh, okay. So what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?" Jeremiah, always the sensible one asked. **

"**Why not?" Angel asked calmly.**

"**Come on, man! The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive them and y'all know that"**

"**What's going on?" I asked walking over to the table, Johnny started to stand up to give me my seat back but I sat on Jack's lap instead.**

"**Tell you later Lexi" Bobby said staring at me; "We can't all be saints, Jerry. "Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry" Jack repeated.**

"**All right. All right. Cool" Jerry said standing up, taking his jacket off the back of his chair.**

"**No Jerry, stay" I said shaking my head; "Don't leave"**

"**Bye, Jerry" Bobby, who knew Jeremiah would end up walking out of the conversation sooner or later, said.**

"**Don't call me when y'all get shot up" Jeremiah said putting his jacket on; "This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot" **

"**What happened to your hand?" Jack asked, noticing that I was rubbing it and holding it up to the cold beer glass.**

"**Nothing. Just…ran into someone in the bathroom" I said; "It's fine"**

"**Johnny" Angel said, starting at him; "Come tell us what's going on, man" **

"**You wanna know what I heard?" he asked looking us in the eye. **

**For the next few minutes Johnny told us what he's heard from the loyal patrons that come into his bar. As Johnny talked I watched Bobby, Angel, and Jack take the information in. I could see their faces drop and the look of revenge creep over their eyes. I felt out of place, like I didn't need to be hearing this since she wasn't technically my mother. I knew Bobby had a plan for the four of us that night and whatever it was I was ready to stand by them and do whatever had to be done. **

**We got in Bobby's car and drove to an old abandoned factory that was a known hang out spot for kids to drink, get high, and party. Bobby parked his car and we all went around to the trunk.**

"**You got a burner?" Bobby asked Angel.**

"**I flew in"**

"**Man" Bobby said, disappointed, and reached to the corner of his trunk and pulled out a gun wrapped in a cloth; "Be careful with my baby" he said wiping it off and handed it to Angel, as Jack looked around the parking lot nervously.**

"**Wo" Angel said, taking it.**

"**You like that?"**

"**Got ammo?"**

"**Yeah. It's loaded, little brother. Careful" Bobby replied as Angel cocked the gun; "You bring yours?" Bobby said looking at me.**

"**It's in the trunk of my car" I said laughing at the irony. **

"**What you got on under all that?"**

"**Bobby! Don't ask her that!" Jack said shaking her head.**

"**I have a tank top on"**

"**Take it off"**

"**No don't" Jack protested.**

"**What the fuck you doing?" Bobby asked Jack; "She's your girl now so she can't help us out?"**

"**Jack it's fine. You guys have guns, I'm sure they won't be looking at me anyway" I said taking off my jacket, then un zipped my sweatshirt. I threw them both in the trunk and shivered as the cold air touched my skin and Jack put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.**

"**Here, you carry the gas can" Bobby said handing it to Jack.**

"**We're gonna do that gas thing?"**

"**Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing" Bobby mocked in a squeaky voice; "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive" he said taking his gun out of the trunk; "Let's go"**

"**What do - what do I get?" Jack asked, stopping Bobby from closing the trunk with the gas can.**

"**You coming with us? Here you go, sweetheart" he said handing Jack a crow bar; "Poke them with that"**

"**Oh, thanks"**

"**You're welcome"**

"**I wanna see some hands!" Bobby shouted as we walked inside. **

**The place was filled with kids and one was screaming a warning to everyone; "Five oh man, five oh. It's the fucking police!" making everyone run.**

"**Get out! I don't wanna see any of you back!" Bobby yelled at a group of kids running past.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Angel yelled, shining a flashlight at a group of kids who stopped running when they noticed we weren't cops.**

"**You got any drugs or alcohol on you?" I yelled.**

"**We're gonna make y'all take urine samples!" Angel added.**

"**Get out of here! Get your little asses home now!" Bobby yelled, motioning with his gun.**

**The four of us approached a door frame and we all peered around the corner; "The popos is here!" I yelled; "Y'all better run, man, these white cops are crazy! They killed Cornbread. He didn't do nothing" **

**We walked out of the doorway and into a hall, Bobby and Angel let the way with Jack and I following; "Everybody put your fucking hands up!" Angel yelled.**

"**Detroit Police!" Bobby yelled, cocking his gun; "I wanna see your fucking hands in the air! **

"**We got the building surrounded!" Angel yelled.**

"**Every last one of you!" Bobby yelled.**

"**Sit your motherfucking ass down!" Angel yelled, shoving someone to the ground.**

"**Hey hey Fuck you. Sit the fuck down" Bobby yelled, shoving someone to the ground as well. "Don't fucking move!" he yelled, turning his attention and his gun at the kid we came here for, he was wearing a camo bandana around his head and had the privilege of a comfy recliner in this hell hole; "You. Over here" he said, pressing the barrel of his gun against the kid's throat.**

**Angel and I ordered a bunch of kids who were still hanging around onto a couch; "Don't get up off that couch" I yelled, and walked back over to Bobby.**

"**Yeah, yeah, you. You the man, right? Sit down and shut the fuck up!" Bobby said aiming the gun at the kid's chest; "Give me the gas" he said, taking it from Jack, and handing him his gun. Jack stood behind the kid with the gun pointed at the back of his head.**

"**Yo, what the hell y'all want? Y'all ain't no cops. What the hell you doing here?" the kid yelled.**

"**You're gonna wish we was the police when we're done with your ass" I yelled as Bobby poured gas over him then handed the tank to Angel.**

**The kid tried to talk but Bobby shoved a rag in his mouth; "No, no, no, no, no. This is not the talking part, okay? This is the listening part, so shut your mouth"**

"**Why are you standing up?" Angel, who was making sure the kids on the couch didn't move, said to a girl who was standing next to a busted heat pipe.**

"**It's warm here" **

"**Get your corn muffin head ass over on that couch" Angel demanded with his gun pointed at her. She sat down on the couch and Angel poured gas on her lap.**

"**Yo what the fuck?" she yelled looking at her clothes.**

"**Shut up" he said walking back to us, he stood in front of me with his gun still pointed at the couch.**

"**You know who I am?" Bobby asked. The kid shook his head 'no'; "No?**

**You don't know why we're here?" again the kid shook his head 'no'; "I know you're not gonna tell me what l wanna know, so I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire" he said taking a cigarette from Jack; "Then I'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?" Bobby asked holding the cigarette in the kid's face.**

"**Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on a hundred and fourth street?" I asked, standing across from Bobby. The kid try to say 'What witnesses' through the cloth in his mouth; "The police got witnesses. Don't even hit us with no bullshit"**

"**Okay, tough guy. Hey!" Bobby said, getting the kids attention off me; "Now is the talking part. You better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear" he said taking the cloth out of the kids mouth; "Speak" he demanded. **

"**Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker, man. Ain't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?" the kid said, with an attitude. **

**Bobby punched him across the face; "How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there?"**

"**Because, bitch, police said those people wasn't killed till eleven o'clock"**

"**So what?" I demanded.**

"**So they turn the court lights out at ten"**

**Bobby looked at his watch then grabbed the kid by the shirt; "Let's go"**

"**Now where we going, man?" the kid asked; "The fuck y'all taking me?"**

"**You little bastards need to stay in school" Bobby yelled at the kids on the couch as we walked by.**

**Angel slammed the gun into the kid's head; "That's what you get for calling my brother a bitch"**

"**I hope you all have a very nice evening" Jack, who was swinging the crow bar with one hand, and had the gun slung over his shoulder with the other, yelled before we left.**

"**It's ten oh two and these fucking lights are still on" Bobby said, looking at his watch when we got to the basketball courts.**

"**I know you know who did this, homeboy" Angel threatened the kid.**

"**This is bullshit" Bobby said and started to walk towards Angel and the kid; "Let's pop this motherfucker right now" **

"**Speak up on it, man" Angel continued to threaten.**

"**Bobby, take it easy" Jack said, trying to talk his brother down as he and I followed Bobby over to the kid.**

"**Shut up, Jack" Bobby grabbed the kid by his shirt and started to pull him back towards the car; "Come on"**

"**Look, man what? Yo, man, they gonna shut off!" The kid pleaded watching the lights; "They gonna shut off, man!"**

"**Only lights that are going off are yours. Let's go" Bobby yelled.**

**Just then the lights shut off; "Look, look, look" the kid said, pointing.**

"**You're fucking lucky" Bobby said pointing at him tauntingly.**

"**Told you. Man, y'all fools been played. Now get off of me, man!" The kid said with a laugh; "Y'all you don't even know who you messing with, man. Questioning me about the lights being off and all that" **

"**Why don't you shut the fuck up, man?" I yelled as Angel punched him; "You talk to much" I said and the kid walked off into the dark. **

**When we got back to the house Sofi was waiting up for us at the front door. Bobby, Jack, and I walked past her and into the foyer; "Jack, Lexi. It was a questionable kill" Bobby said as we took off our jackets and hung them up.**

"**What makes you think that?" Jack asked.**

"**Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?" Bobby teased as Sofi led Angel upstairs with a giggle.**

"**Whatever man" Jack said laughing it off.**

"**Keep it down!" I yelled up the stairs; "I don't wanna hear that shit tonight" "Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something" Bobby explained to us as we walked into the kitchen; "Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect. You understand?"**

"**Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world? Jack asked with a pained look on his face.**

"**I don't know, Jackie. I don't know"**

"**Do you want me to make you guys something to eat?" I asked, looking in the fridge; "We have frozen pizzas"**

"**Yeah" Bobby answered; "You alright? You kinda quiet tonight"**

"**I'm a little cold but I'm fine" I said sarcastically.**

"**You were great in there" Bobby assured me; "Hey bring that pizza up to me when it's done? Thanks" he said winking at me; "And you" he said, turning to Jack.**

"**What Bobby?"**

"**Keep it in your pants tonight okay?"**

"**Bobby!" I yelled and threw the empty pizza box at him.**

"**Lexi that pizza better be hot too! If it's cold in the center I swear to God"**

"**Don't worry it will be nice and hot and then I'ma throw it in your face"**

"**She's got a temper" Bobby said looking at Jack; "Be careful"**

"**She learned from the best didn't she?" **

"**I taught you well Lexi, I'm very proud of you" Bobby said laughing.**

"**You know we're together now" Jack told Bobby proudly.**

"**Really?" Bobby asked looking at me; "Lexi do you know Jackie's gay?"**

"**He's not gay"**

"**I'm not gay. Stop it Bobby"**

"**Even with that meat tenderizer in your tongue?" **

"**Bobby" I said glaring at him.**

"**What?"**

"**That meat tenderizer gets me off better than you ever did" I was lying, since Jack and I have only ever kissed, but I was waiting for the perfect moment to say something to get Bobby back for all the loving teasing he dishes to Jack and I.**

"**Fuck it. I'm not hungry anymore" Bobby said walking out of the kitchen; "Enjoy that pizza. Goodnight"**

"**Goodnight" I yelled.**

"**Night Bobby" Jack yelled with a big smile on his face.**

"**That was awesome" I said putting the pizza in the oven after it pre heated.**

"**Yeah that was pretty funny" Jack said putting his hands on my hips and kissed me; "I've been waiting to kiss you all day"**

"**You looked really hot today"**

"**I did?"**

"**Yeah, carrying that gun…and swinging that crow bar around" I said with a laugh; "Very sexy"**

**Jack kissed me again; "You didn't look too bad yourself" He went into the refrigerator looking for something to drink; "You know I was nervous today?"**

"**Nervous? You? You're a Mercer. I thought Mercers didn't get nervous"**

"**We don't get scared. But we do get nervous"**

"**Oh" I said with a laugh; "What were you nervous about?"**

"**You"**

"**Me?"**

"**You're my girlfriend, I have to make sure your okay"**

"**You made sure I was okay when I wasn't your girlfriend"**

"**Yeah but you know…it's different now"**

"**Yeah. I know" I said with a smile, knowing exactly what Jack meant.**

**Jack and I hung out in the kitchen talking until the pizza was done cooking, then we ate up stairs in his bed; "I'm tired now" I said putting the empty plate with crumpled napkins on Jack's nightstand after we were done eating.**

"**Me too" Jack said getting under the covers.**

**I turned off the lamp on his nightstand then laid down next to him, I snuggled up to him with my head on his shoulder and my arm over his stomach; "I love you Jack"**

"**I love you too" he said, kissing my forehead.**

"**Hey Jack?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What's your favorite memory you have of us?"**

**Jack laughed; "Why do you want to know that?"**

"**I don't know. Just…for fun"**

"**Let's see…" Jack said thinking; "Telling you about my past"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Why is that a favorite memory? You hated talking about that"**

"**It's my favorite because I was finally telling someone that didn't work at a child services office"**

"**I remember that day" I defended Jack at school earlier that day when some boys were making fun of him and calling him a freak for the way he dressed. Jack never had anyone on his side before, or stand up for him before. That night after dinner he thanked me and explained why he was the way he was, he told me about his birth parents, and years in foster care; "Wasn't that also the day Bobby started calling you a fairy because I had to make those guys stop picking on you?"**

**Jack rolled his yes; "Yeah. Thanks Lexi" he said sarcastically; "What about you? What's your favorite?"**

"**I think one of my favorites is when you and I went to our first punk show"**

"**You still remember that?"**

"**Of course I do! We had to sneak out remember, and tell everyone we were going to the movies"**

"**Yeah" Jack said shaking his head; "Bobby dropped us off at the movie theater then we had to walk a million miles to the show"**

"**We only stayed for a few songs then had to walk all the way back to the theater so Bobby could pick us up"**

"**Remember we stood outside and asked people if we could have their ticket stubs, because we knew mom would ask"**

"**Good times" I said smiling; "We had a lot of fun"**

"**We did"**

**Jack and I stayed up for a few more hours reminiscing, finally getting to sleep around five a.m.**


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

~Snow~

November 26th, 2005

The next morning Bobby, Angel, Jack, and I drove to the corner store were Evelyn was shot to meet Jeremiah; "All right, I'm here" he said unenthusiastically; "What?"

"Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit" Angel explained.

"Are you serious, man?" Angel asked in disbelief; "Come on now"

"Hey" I said nudging Jack's arm, noticing the owner arrive; "He's here"

"Can I help you?" the owner asked as the five of us walked towards him.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother" Jack answered.

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much" he replied; "Let's come inside"

When we got inside the owner turned on the surveillance video from the night of the shooting. I stood next to Jack holding his hand, he was breathing heavy, and his hand was shaking; "You want to see this?" I whispered to him.

"Stay with me" he whispered back, squeezing my hand.

"This doesn't add up" Bobby said, as we watched the gunman shoot the cashier, then head towards the back of the store to corner Evelyn; "He's already got the money"

We watched the end of the surveillance video as the gunman shot Evelyn and she fell to the floor. It took every ounce of strength inside me not to break down. I wanted to be strong for the guys, who were all upset with tears rolling down their faces. Jack started to sob, and I grabbed him and hugged him tightly; "Turn it off" I said, glaring at the owner.

"Supposedly there was a witness, told police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" Bobby asked as the owner turned off the video.

"The police talked for a long time with one man. One man more than the others"

"Would you remember what this guy looks like if you see him?"

"He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy. Always wears sweats, never a jacket. Even with snow or rain" he explained; "He has a dog and a…you know a…" he stammered, trying to pantomime what kind of hair the guy had.

"A fro?" Angel asked; "Like an Afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?"

"Pistons!" The owner said; "Yes, yes, Ben Wallace"

"Okay" Angel said shaking his head, looking at Bobby.

"Is he on the courts a lot?" Bobby asked.

"On the courts or at the gym" the owner answered. We didn't hang around to hear anything else, we turned and left the store.

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set Mom up. They set her up" Bobby said angered as walked across the street; "Come on" With that, we all ran up onto the sidewalk and inside the high school gymnasium.

**Once inside we walked right up to the sideline and started looking around, the gymnasium was packed with a predominately African American crowd watching the basketball game; "You guys ready? Bobby asked.**

"**What's the plan, Bobby?" Jeremiah asked.**

"**We're winging it, Jerry"**

"**We always wing it"**

"**We're gonna get killed" Jack said shaking his head, and I elbowed him.**

"**What you mean 'we', white boy?" Angel asked, turning to him.**

"**You ready?" Bobby asked, nudging Angel.**

"**Lexi you ready? Stick with Angel" Bobby ordered.**

"**Got it" I said, walking off with Angel as Bobby walked out onto the court.**

"**Here we go" Jack said sarcastically as Jeremiah looked amazed by Bobby.**

**The buzzer rang and the players and referees circled Bobby at center court; "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you better get the hell out of here, friend" one of the refs said.**

"**I'd love to, friend" Bobby replied, taking the basketball ball out of the ref's hand; "But I can't" he turned around and started dribbling the ball, putting on a show; "Yeah! I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now!" The crowd, as well as the players on the court, started to get furious; "What? What? I got the rock!" **

**One player stepped up to Bobby; "Yo what you doing bitch?" Bobby shoved the basketball in his face, then threw the guy to the ground. Jeremiah stepped out on the court to back Bobby up, with Jack keeping watch, as all the other players grabbed Bobby to try and fight him.**

"**Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa" Bobby said, whipping out his gun; "No need to grab me" he pointed his gun at the players as they all stepped back; "This will only take a second. Now shut up and listen" **

"**Get off! Get off the floor!" the angry crowd started to scream.**

"**My name is Bobby Mercer" Bobby yelled; "And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood! I'm looking for the witness"**

"**Think about it, Bobby, think. Think!" Jeremiah pleaded, standing next to his brother, trying to get him off the court**

"**I got this" Bobby said quietly and calmly, to Jeremiah, then turned back to the court; "Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells? You tell me where I can find the guy and you can finish your game. All we wanna do is talk to the guy"**

**Just then a kid wearing a blue and red jacket, and red baseball cap stood up in the bleachers and walked out of the gymnasium. Jack noticed him and followed him out into the hallway; "Hey! Hey, kid!" The kid turned and looked at Jack, then took off running; "No running in the halls!" Jack yelled, and started chased him.**

**The kid ran to the end of the hallway and tried to push open a set of doors that Angel and I were pushing shut on the other side, he tripped backwards and Jack grabbed him by the arms; "Get off me, man!"**

"**Why you running?" Jack asked, trying to hold him.**

"**Get off me, man. Man, I don't know nothing"**

"**Why don't you shut up?" I demanded.**

"**You got something to tell me, youngster?" Angel asked getting the kids face.**

**Meanwhile back in the gymnasium, Bobby and Jeremiah were trying to control the crowd; "Back the fuck up!" Jeremiah yelled to a player who got to close to him and Bobby.**

"**I'm looking for who killed my mother. You tell me where I can find this guy and you can finish your game" Bobby repeated, still holding the basketball.**

**I walked in the gymnasium and got Jeremiah's attention and signaled that we had somebody out in the hall; "Lexi" Jeremiah said, pointing me out to Bobby.**

"**I appreciate your help very much. You've all been upstanding citizens. Assalaam Alaikum**. **Enjoy the rest of your game" Bobby yelled, suddenly changing his attitude, and tossed the ball over his shoulder.**

"**You crazy as hell" Jeremiah said under his breath, following Bobby and I out of the gymnasium.**

"**What do we got here?" Bobby asked as he, Jeremiah, and I walked in the hallway where Jack and Angel had the kid.**

"**Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon, this is Bobby" Angel introduced; "Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning."**

"**What's his name, Keenon?" Bobby asked.**

"**Damian. He's my brother"**

"**He's your brother? No shit. These are my brothers"**

**Keenon looked at us; "No, dog. He's my real brother"**

"**Yeah, these are my real brothers" Bobby said with a laugh; "This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack and Jeremiah"**

"**Who's she?" Keenon asked, glaring at me.**

"**Her name's Lexi. That's all you need to know" he replied; "So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?"**

"**Yeah. But I ain't telling you shit else" **

"**Okay" **

"**I wouldn't sell out my brothers either" I said smiling coyly at him.**

**Bobby slipped Keenon's backpack off his shoulder and handed it to Angel; "Just calm down, okay? Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?"**

"**We got something" Jeremiah said, taking a paper from Angel**

"**Address?" Bobby asked.**

"**He lives in The Gardens, right over there" Jeremiah explained.**

"**Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it" Bobby said, walking away.**

**Jack grabbed the paper out of Jeremiah's hand and looked at it; "These are nice grades. Better stay in school"**

**As I walked past Keenon I picked his gaudy necklace up off his chest and looked at it; "What is that? Aluminum?"**

**Jack took it out of my hand and looked at it; "Shit doesn't even spin" **

"**Come on guys" Angel said, and we walked out of the high school together.**

**We went back to the corner store and got our weapons from the night before, including my gun I transferred to Bobby's car, then drove a block to The Gardens to wait for Damian.; "I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?" Angel asked.**

"**Here's an idea" Bobby said; "We'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him" **

"**Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out" Jeremiah said, and the rest of us started laughing.**

"**You got your leotard on, Jerry?" Bobby asked.**

"**Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on, let me out, man" he explained.**

**Bobby opened the driver side door then scooted up in his seat and unhinged the back so Jeremiah could get out; "You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible"**

"**Bobby, you're the one who took ballet" Jack said under his breath.**

"**All right, Jerry" Bobby yelled as Jeremiah got out, and he fixed his seat.**

"**All right, man" he replied as he took off running back to his car.**

**I scooted over in the backseat onto my own side, while Jack drew with his finger on the frost that built up on the window; **_**"I don't mind**__**if it rains or freezes**__**Long as I got**__**my plastic Jesus**__**Riding on the dashboard" **_**he sang quietly.**

"**I don't know how you did it for so many years man, must have driven you crazy, Angel" Bobby said, turning to him; "You're on a ship for what, six months at a time with nothing but dudes?"**

"**It wasn't a ship, and the Marines went coed. They got girls now"**

"**Yeah, I bet you them girls look like dudes too, though"**

"**Not after six months they don't"**

"**Gross" I said rolling my eyes.**

"_**Comes in colors**__**Pink and pleasant**__**Glows in the dark**_**" Jack continued to sing; "Hey, that's him. It's him!" Jack yelled, realizing Damian was walking into the building. We piled out of the car, ran into the building, and noticed Damian at the end of a hallway about to get on an elevator. **

"**Damian! Damian!" I yelled holding up my gun; "Don't you fucking run!"**

**The elevator opened and he ran inside; "Why you pulling out guns and shit, Lexi?" Angel asked as we all ran after him.**

**When we got to the elevator it was already closed; "Yo!" Bobby yelled, and kicked the door, then started pushing the elevator buttons randomly; "Jack, stay here. Tell me where it stops"**

"**Lexi! Be careful!" Jack yelled as Bobby, Angel and I headed upstairs.**

**Bobby and I were ahead of Angel running up the flights of stairs; "Come on, you Marine" I teased; "Get your ass up here"**

"**We got this clown! Come on!" Bobby yelled.**

**Just then Jack opened a stairway door; "Six! He stopped at six!"**

"**Come on" I yelled, rolling my eyes as Bobby, Angel and I continued to run up the flights of stairs. **

**Finally Bobby and I reached the sixth floor and we walked down the hallway side by side towards Damian's door; "Yo! Yo, Damian, we just wanna ask you a few questions!" Bobby yelled pointing his gun at him.**

"**I got something for your ass! Bite their asses, Chucky!" Damian said, letting two rottweiler dogs out into the hall.**

"**Oh, shit!" Bobby yelled stepping back and shooting at the dogs.**

"**Fuck! Bobby!" I yelled as one dog jumped up and bit me on the wrist, pulling me to the ground; "Shoot it! Kill the fucker!"**

"**Yo, don't shoot my dogs man" Damian pleaded from his door. The other dog jumped on Bobby, knocking the gun out of his hand and pulling him to the ground, biting him on the leg; "They got you! That's right! Bite their ass!"**

"**Angel!" I yelled; "Bobby! Where the fuck is Jack?" **

"**Shit! Angel!" Bobby started to yell; "Get this fucking dog off my leg!" **

"**Get the fucking dog off my arm" I yelled back; "Where the fuck is Angel?"**

**Angel finally showed up on the floor and turned towards us; "There's a dog trying to eat me, man! Help me, man" Bobby yelled.**

"**Hold on!" Angel said, disappearing.**

"**Angel! You motherfucker get back here!" I screamed.**

"**It's biting my legs off!" Bobby yelled in pain.**

**Finally Angel came back with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the dogs; "Get up off of them! Get up off my brother, little boy! What you doing?" **

**Bobby and I stood up and limped into Damien's apartment while Angel locked the dogs outside in the hallway; "Where you at, playboy?" Angel yelled.**

"**My eyes" I screamed, trying to open them; "It burns"**

"**Give us something for ours eyes!" Bobby begged.**

"**We just wanna talk!" Angel yelled then handed us a bottle of water; "Put that in your eyes"**

"**Talk, huh?" I asked sarcastically as I poured the water in my eyes.**

"**The window! The window!" Angel yelled, noticing the window was open, he and Bobby ran over and looked outside and saw Damien repelling down the side of the building with a rope.**

**Damien noticed them and shot up at them; "Y'all didn't know who you was messing with!" he yelled back as Angel shot a few rounds back at him.**

"**Give me my gun! Give me my gun! I ain't playing with this dude!" Bobby yelled, getting aggravated and took the gun from Angel; "I just wanted to talk!" he yelled out of the window, then Damien shot up at him. **

"**Bobby! Here!" I said, finding a meat cleaver in the kitchen; "Do it!"**

"**You're going down now!" Bobby said and cut the rope Damien was on, he fell to the ground screaming.**

"**Think he dead?" Angel asked, looking out the window.**

"**No, he ain't dead. He's just fucked up" Bobby said, looking out also.**

"**Let's go talk to him now" I said, putting my gun back in my jacket pocket.**

"**What happened?" Jack asked when we met up in the hallway.**

"**Rotti" I said looking at my arm; "I'll be alright"**

"**You weren't with her?" Jack asked looking at Bobby; "She got hurt"**

"**Thanks for your concern Jackie" Bobby said as we walked outside; "I got bit too if you didn't notice"**

"**Man, you must be freezing!" Jack yelled as the four of us walked up to Damien, laying in the snow. **

**Angel picked up Damien's gun off the ground; "You won't be needing this no more, playboy"**

"**You know why we're here, Damian?" Bobby asked standing over him. "Come on, man, call me an ambulance" Damian begged, shivering.**

"**An ambulance? What, for our dog bites? We'll be alright" I assured him.**

"**You give me a name, I'll call 911. I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now" Bobby demanded.**

"**Man, l didn't shoot no one"**

"**Say what? Speak up" Angel said; "Can't hear you, playboy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave, ain't nobody else gonna hear you out here either"**

"**They say it's gonna be a cold night. You ain't gonna make it far with that leg" Jack added, whirling the crowbar around in his hand.**

"**Look, man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shoot up the place, all right? But I didn't hurt no one!"**

"**Alright, well turn into a fucking Fudgesicle" I said and turned around.**

"**Hey, come on, man! I can't say nothing!"**

"**Fair enough. You're gonna die right here" Bobby said and he, Angel and I walked away. Jack hesitated for a minute, but soon ran to catch up.**

"**Yo, man, come on! Yo, man!" Damien pleaded.**

"**I'm calling his bluff" Bobby said.**

"**Hey, come on! Call me an ambulance! Come on" Damien continued to yell.**

"**Think he gonna break?" Angel asked Bobby.**

"**You see that sparerib hanging out of his leg? It's just a matter of time"**

"**You sure?" **

"**You wanna put money on it?" I chimed in.**

"**Are you sure?" Angel asked with a laugh. Damien was still yelling and Jack turned to look at him, always the sympathetic one; "Turn around, dick lips!"**

"**What the fuck you looking at?" Bobby asked Jack.**

"**I'll tell you where you can find him!" Damien finally yelled.**

"**Told ya" I said smiling at Angel.**

"**Come on!" Bobby said and we ran back over to Damien.**

"**Just call me an ambulance"**

"**Give me a name" Bobby demanded.**

"**And where can we find him" I added. **

**In the car ride over to the location I sat in the front seat, and Jack and Angel were in the backseat. It felt sort of awkward in times like these because Jack and I always want to hold hands, kiss each other, and be together. We get caught up in the moment and aren't close until we're back at home safe and sound in his bed. I turned around and smiled at him; "Lexi you were great back there but when we go in here I want you stay close alright?" Bobby said, snapping my attention back to the task at hand; "You hear me?"**

"**I heard you. Dad" I said sarcastically. Whenever Bobby got too bossy with me I always called him 'Dad'.**

"**I mean it Lexi"**

"**Alright. I heard you the first time"**

**When we got to the restaurant we walked inside and stood in the doorway, looking for the men Damien desecrated to us; "Goatee. Goatee. Look for the man with the goatee" Angel reminded us, under his breath.**

"**There he is" Jack said noticing him, he nudged Bobby in the arm.**

"**Where?"**

"**Right there. The guy with the goatee" Jack said pointing to a guy at the bar.**

"**I see him Jack put your fucking hand down" Bobby said shoving Jack's arm down; "So worried about Lexi being safe, start acting smart"**

**At that moment the guys at the bar noticed us at the doors and our eyes met; "I see him. I see him. Come on. Let's get him" I said, reaching for my gun but before I could grab it one of the guys shot at us. We ducked and started to run, following the guys out the back. **

**Jack was the first one outside after the guys; "Get it, Jackie-o!" Bobby yelled as Jack fired three times, the last one hitting the car the guys were getting away in; "You go, girl! Let's get these motherfuckers"**

**We got into Bobby's car and chased after them; "Punch it, Bobby! Punch it!" Angel, who was sitting in the front seat yelled.**

"**I got no traction! I'm sliding all over the fucking street!" Bobby yelled, trying to keep the wheel straight as we sped away. We turned a corner and slid right into a parked car; "Shit! Shit! I scraped the whole side of my fucking car!"**

"**We gotta get these guys before you kill us!" Jack yelled at Bobby.**

"**Sit back and put your seat belts on" Bobby yelled back; "Watch Lexi"**

**Jack and I sat back and buckled our seat belts, I looked at him and he kissed me real quick; "It'll be alright" Just then a few shots came through the windshield.**

"**Where the hell's that shotgun, Jack?" Bobby yelled turning around.**

"**There's no shells" Jack said, cocking it a few times.**

"**Stop arguing and look" Angel pleaded.**

"**They're in the trunk" Bobby shouted back.**

**Jack reached back to look; "What the hell am I -"**

"**You want my gun?" I asked.**

"**Just sit down and shut up!" Bobby ordered; "Angel, stick that cannon out the window and bust some shots!"**

"**I'm gonna put one in the back of their heads!"**

"**Shoot those sons of bitches, Angel! Get them! Shoot that motherfucker!" I yelled from the backseat as Angel shot a round into the drivers shoulder.**

"**You got him!" Bobby yelled, noticing the car swerving all over the road. The car hit a snow bank, flew into the air and came back down only to skid into another snow bank.**

"**We are gonna die" I said, watching the other car from the center of the seat.**

"**No your not. You guys got your seatbelts on?" Bobby asked; "Watch this" We plowed through the snow bank, and spun around a few times; "Shit! Shit!" More shots came through the windshield as we ducked and Angel leaned out the window and started shooting; "Pop them, Angel! Pop them! Get them!"**

**Just then we hit a bump and Angel almost fell out of the car; "Whoa!" Jack said, grabbing him and pulling him back in.**

"**Angel, get your ass in here!" Bobby yelled.**

"**Bobby what is that?" I yelled, noticing a screeching noise out the window.**

"**Shit! We got a fucking blowout!"**

"**Bobby, let's just stop the car! Okay, Bobby? Let's stop!" Jack begged.**

"**Shut up, Jack!"**

"**Bobby just ride it out on the rim, you'll be fine. We got them!" I yelled as Bobby continued to follow down the road, and across a bridge. **

"**Ready?" Bobby asked, then got behind the other car and drove into it; "Hold on. I got them now. I got them. Hold on!" Bobby pulled up next to the car, then turned hard to the right and hit the car again.**

"**Get them! Get them!" I yelled.**

"**Hold on!" Bobby slammed on the brakes, and using the lack of traction from the road to his advantage he spun and slammed into the other car, sending it flipping end over end. The car slid for a while on the roof before coming to a stop.**

"**You did not just fucking do that!" I yelled; "Who taught you that?"**

"**That's what I'm talking about, Bobby" Angel yelled. **

**Bobby stopped the car and we all got out; "Jack, Lexi you wait here" Bobby said as he and Angel walked up to the other car, holding their guns. He ran up to one of the guys and started kicking and hitting him.**

"**Get your punk ass out the car" Angel said to the other, pulling him out.**

"**Fuck you!" the guy yelled and Angel started beating him up.**

"**Who sent you?" Angel demanded.**

"**I ain't telling you shit!"**

**Jack and I stood there watching Angel and Bobby beat the two guys who killed Evelyn. We were in shock. We just stood there. Silent. **

"**Get his wallet" Bobby ordered Angel. **

"**You fucked with the wrong lady" Angel said still kicking his guy, then he stood up and shot him and Bobby shot the guy he was beating up. Jack turned around, covering his face with his hands.**

"**Motherfucker deserved it" I yelled proudly.**

"**Let's get the fuck out of here, man" Angel said looking at Bobby and they both walked back over to us.**

**Bobby grabbed Jack's arm "Let's go Jack" **

"**Come on Lexi" Angle said taking my hand.**

"**Are they dead?" Jack asked.**

"**Yeah, they gone!" Angel answered. **

"**They killed Mom. We got them" Bobby said getting in the car.**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Suspicion~**

**November 27th****, 2005**

**That night when we got back to the house I fell asleep quickly. I didn't want to discuss any of the days events with Jack. He and I never saw **_**exactly**_** eye to eye on the kind of trouble we would get into when we hung around with Bobby. Jack wasn't the first choice when it came to who got to carry the gun (per say), and he was the last person anyone would expect to kill in cold blood. I always did whatever had to be done and usually whatever Bobby told me to do. It's the one thing we disagree on.**

**The next morning Sofi was helping Bobby clean his dog bites at the dining room table. She took a cotton ball and dipped it in rubbing alcohol; "Ah!" Bobby yelled when she touched it to his skin.**

"**You're such a pussy, Bobby" Sofi said, setting the cotton ball down. I laughed, as I cleaned my cuts, and wrapped them in gauze.**

"**Give me a break, will you?" Bobby asked. **

"**It should be against the law for people to keep their dogs where someone like you can get to them" Sofi said, cleaning up the table.**

**Angel heard a car door slam outside and looked out the back door to see Green and Fowler walking toward the house; "Hey, y'all! Police in the house!" he yelled, coming back into the kitchen.**

"**Oh, get me something to cover my arm" Bobby said, looking around.**

"**Yeah, yeah" Sofi said, and went off to find something. **

"**Shit. Hurry up" he said looking around; "Yours covered?" he asked me.**

"**Got it" I said, taking Jack's hooded sweatshirt off the back of the chair.**

"**Angel. Mind if we come in?" Green asked as he and Fowler came in the back door and into the kitchen.**

"**You're already in. Cops are always welcome at the Mercers'. It makes us feel safe and cozy. Just the way we like it" Angel said, leading the cops through the dinning room.**

"**Morning Ms. Best" Green said nodding to me as I worked on my laptop at the dining room table. **

"**Morning" I replied, not looking up from the screen.**

"**Wo! Ain't you sexy" Green said looking at Bobby who was sitting on the couch, wearing one of Sofi's robes.**

"**Thank you. Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it" he said, walking over to them.**

"**What happened to the hand?" Green asked; "Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?"**

"**Oh, no, no. This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey. An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you, Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough out on that ice" Bobby explained.**

"**Where's you car, Bobby? It's not outside" Green asked.**

"**We left it at Jeremiah's" Sofi answered, standing in the doorway of the foyer and the living room with Jack.**

"**Yeah. Jerry drove us home" I said, walking up behind Fowler and Green from the dinning room; "You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside" **

"**Fascinating" Fowler said glaring at me; "Alexandria -"**

"**It's Lexi" I corrected.**

"**I heard you got into a little fight at the bar the other night"**

"**Really?" **

"**You remember Erica Swardson don't you?" Green added.**

"**Maybe"**

"**She claims you punched her in the bathroom"**

"**Don't know what your talking about"**

"**Is that so?"**

"**I was drunk, I can't really remember"**

"**That was always your excuse wasn't it?" Green asked glaring at me.**

"**Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?" Fowler asked turning his attention to Bobby, holding up a little baggy with a hair in it.**

"**A hair from your wife's tit?"**

"**Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning"**

"**Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one, boys" I said laughing. Green laughed, and patted his partner on the back.**

"**Come on, Green" Bobby said, as he and Angel sat back down on the couch; "You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls"**

"**Okay, then you tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about, Green"**

"**Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer?" Angel asked; "And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd have never told us who they was working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping."**

"**You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" Fowler asked with a laugh; "He does. Everybody's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth" he said walking over to Angel.**

"**Hey! hey! Wait!" Green said, trying to control his partner while Jack, Sofi, and I all took a step forward to defend Angel.**

"**You gonna bust me in my mouth?"**

"**Whoa hold on hold on" Green said separating Fowler and Angel; "This ain't what I'm here for!" he said; "Hey stop!" he yelled at his partner who was still pushing up on Angel. **

"**Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we will run with this. But don't…don't try and take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you"**

"**Thanks Dr. Phil. Do you remember the way out or do you need me to show you again?" I asked glaring at him. **

**I led Fowler and Green out the back door. Fowler walked to the car, but Green turned around and came back over to me; "What have you been doing with your life Lexi?"**

"**Why you asking?"**

"**Just wondering is all" he said with a smile; "No harm in that huh?"**

**I looked over my shoulder towards the kitchen and could hear everyone talking. I turned back to Green; "I live in Flint now"**

"**Go to school?"**

"**No" I said crossing my arms; "Just working"**

**Green nodded; "What happened last night Lexi?"**

"**We went out -"**

"**Where did you go?" he interrupted.**

"**The library" I said sarcastically; "Then we went to see the opera"**

"**Yeah okay" Green laughed; "What time did you get home?"**

"**Midnight"**

"**Then what?"**

"**I went to sleep"**

"**Let me guess…you have an alibi. Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah and Jack right?"**

"**Mainly just Jack" I said smiling, I always loved getting a rise out of Green.**

"**What are you going to do, be with them all until you find out who's better?"**

"**Have a good day Green" I said turning to go inside.**

"**Wait! Lexi! Lexi!" he said, stopping me.**

"**What?" **

"**All I'm saying is…I don't want you running all over town causing trouble with Bobby again. Your better than that. Mark was better than that"**

**Green worked Mark's case, I stared at him; "I got it under control" **

"**Have a nice day" Green said and turned and walked back to the car.**

"**What was that all about?" Jack asked as soon as I walked back inside. He was standing right inside the door, leaning against the washer.**

"**Jack!" I yelled; "Scare the crap out of me!" I held my hand up to my chest; "How long were you standing there?"**

"**I got here when you told him we went to the library. Good one"**

"**Thanks" I said smiling; "He just wanted to know what I was up to, while throwing in some insults about Bobby and Mark"**

"**I heard" Jack said putting his arm around me; "Sorry"**

"**It's alright, I've been hearing it since I got in town" I said leaning on him.**

"**Why did you go to sleep so early last night?" Jack asked; "I couldn't sleep"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know" I replied, walking into the kitchen.**

"**I just wanted to make sure you were okay…after what happened last night"**

"**I'm fine. Fuckers deserved it" **

"**Yeah" Jack said looking at the ground; "I guess"**

"**What? You think we should have just let them go?" **

"**No! Just… you know it's been forever since we did shit like that"**

"**I know" I said laughing; "But hey…gotta do what you gotta do"**

"**Don't go to sleep without me tonight"**

"**I'll stay up" I said and walked over to him and kissed him; "Come on, let's see what everyone is up to, it's too quiet in the living room" I said, taking his hand.**

"**Um…I can't" Jack said, pulling me back.**

"**What?" I asked confused; "What's wrong?"**

**Jack looked down at his pants; "Can you tell?" he asked, embarrassed.**

**I looked down at the crotch of Jack's pants and saw his erection; "Yea" I said, trying not to laugh; "You can…defiantly tell"**

"**Don't laugh!" he said, turning around.**

"**I'm sorry babe" I said biting my tongue; "I'll um…go in the living room"**

**Angel and Bobby were both sitting on the couch going through a wallet they grabbed off one of the guys from the night before; "What bastard hired these guys?" Bobby asked, looking at an I.D. card; "West Marine's by the river, right?"**

"**Yeah" Angel replied, looking over Bobby's shoulder. **

"**Come on. Let's go take a look" **

"**All right"**

"**Lexi you coming?" Bobby asked looking at me as I walked into the living room; "Where's Jack?"**

"**We're coming" I replied; "Jack!" I yelled over my shoulder "Come on"**

**As we started to walk out of the living room Sofi stopped us, standing in the doorway blocking our way; "Baby" Angel sighed as Jack, Bobby, and I looked at each other smiling.**

"**Now, sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending **_**two **_**hours in the kitchen" Sofi asked.**

"**We got some important shit to deal with, baby, can you not do this right now?"**

"**She's so la vida loca" Bobby mocked.**

"**Man, don't do that right now" Angel said, turning to Bobby.**

"**Shut up, Bobby. Don't you start with that crap!" Sofi said pointing at him.**

"**Can y'all not go there?" Angel yelled.**

"**You know, that's why you don't get a girlfriend"**

"**Please don't go there. Don't go there, please" Angel kept repeating.**

"**You know what? I want a girlfriend like you" Bobby started, as Sofi put her hands on Angel's shoulders and gave him 'the look'.**

"**Can we go?" I asked looking at everyone; "Sometime today please?"**

"**Angel. You said this time was gonna be different" Sofi said sadly.**

**Jack, Bobby, and I were trying so hard not to laugh; "Ay mami. You're breaking mi corazón. Chica"**__**Bobby teased and Sofi walked away. **

"**Sorry Sofi" I said sarcastically.**

"**Don't talk to me Lexi" she said walking past me.**

"**She's getting real comfortable here, huh?" Bobby asked Angel after Sofi left the room; "What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man. A tough guy" Jack and I both laughed, but Angel didn't say anything; "You know, it's a real shame that these love birds are the only one's down to ride. Let's go Jackie, Lexi. Say goodbye to your big sister. Let's go"**

"**You gonna leave me too?" Angel asked as we walked towards the door. Bobby threw on his jacket, but Jack and I went out in our hooded sweatshirts "I just need fifteen minutes, guys" **

**Bobby and I walked out onto the porch, while Jack turned around; "She's addicted to what Angel's dick did" he teased before shutting the door.**

**On the drive over to the guy's house on West Marine's Jack sat upfront in Bobby's car; "How you two doing?" Bobby asked; "In love?"**

"**Yes" Jack answered quickly; "We are"**

"**Oh yeah? Congrats, when's the wedding?"**

"**Bobby shut up" I said rolling my eyes.**

"**What? I just want to know what's going on my brothers' life, that's all"**

"**She lives in Flint and I live in Ann Arbor though" Jack replied.**

"**We don't know when we're going to see each other" I said with a sigh.**

"**Lexi you should just move" Bobby suggested.**

"**Oh really?" I asked laughing; "Just like that?"**

"**Why not, you just broke up with your boyfriend, quit your job" he explained; "What do you think Jackie?"**

"**I think it's a good idea" he said turning to me.**

"**Yeah I'll think about it" I said laughing.**

"**Guys this is it" Bobby said pulling up across the street from the house we were going to go snoop around in; "Go through everything alright?"**

"**You sure this is safe?" I asked, getting out of the car.**

"**The guy is dead. It's not like he's home" Bobby explained; "Come on"**

"**Check everything, Jackie. There's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else" Bobby yelled as he and I searched the bedroom, while Jack checked the living room.**

**I lifted up the bed mattress to reveal a dozen handguns and shot guns; "Jackpot" Bobby picked up a gun and cocked it to see if it was loaded; "Here" I said digging an empty duffle bag out from the closet and handed it to Bobby so he could fill it with the guns.**

**We walked down the hallway and found Jack going through a pile of CD's; "You dicking around in here? You find anything?" Bobby asked.**

"**A camera"**

"**Come on, let's go" I said and we left the house and headed back to Evelyn's. **

**Jack, Bobby and I started going through the guns on the dinning room table while Sofi worked on dinner in the kitchen; "SIG Sauer, forty-five auto. That'll blow your back out" Bobby said examining one of the guns, then took out another from the bag; "Nine millimeter Beretta", then took another one out of the bag; "Oh, look at this Beretta. It's triple-action. Three bullets at once"**

"**They say dead men tell no tales, but they sure leave important shit lying around" I said, pointing one of guns at Jerry, who just walked into the living room.**

"**Hey, what the hell are y'all doing now?" Jerry asked, in disbelief.**

"**Just getting a head start on next year's taxes, Jerry" Bobby replied.**

**Jeremiah looked around the living room shaking his head; "Look how y'all doing Mama's house! Come on! Look at this table, man! Come on!"**

"**You know what? You're right" Bobby said, turning to Sofi in the kitchen; "Hey, Sofi, why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit? Make yourself useful" Sofi threw an empty pizza box at Bobby; "You missed"**

"**That's the second pizza box someone threw at you" I said smiling.**

"**Shut up" Bobby said sarcastically. **

"**Hey Bobby" Jack said, handing him the digital camera he found at the house, there was a picture of Evelyn walking down the street on it. **

"**Where'd y'all get this?" Jeremiah asked.**

"**Our friend Stanly, the shooter" Bobby replied as he flicked through a few more pictures, showing Evelyn spending time with Robert Bradford, her lawyer.**

"**Let me see that" Jeremiah said, taking it from Bobby.**

"**They were tracking her" I said, looking over Jeremiah's shoulder.**

"**That's that guy. That's that lawyer guy. That shithead said, he said he only met her once, Bobby" Jack explained.**

"**Yo, where the hell you been? I been trying to call you all day" I yelled at Angel as he walked in the dinning room from the kitchen.**

"**Following up new leads" he replied, staring at Jeremiah.**

"**Yep. Let's go. Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you wanna find out who hired them?" Bobby asked, grabbing his jacket.**

"**Yeah, don't you wanna find out who killed mom?" Angel asked, coldly.**

"**Of course I do, man"**

"**Let's go. Stop bullshitting. Come on" Bobby said, walking out of the house through the back door with Jack right behind him.**

"**All right. Somebody gotta look after y'all clowns"**

"**Oh, so now you calling us clowns?" I asked, walking outside with him.**

"**Well I call it like I see it" **

**As Angel walked back through the kitchen, Sofi stopped him again; "What?"**

"**You're gonna leave again?" she asked, with attitude.**

"**See, that's your problem" he replied, giving her attitude back.**

"**Okay, fine. Go. Go"**

"**Yeah, you gonna be here. Whatever"**

**We drove across town to the lawyers house and broke the window on the back door to get in; "We might have to spend the night up in this bitch" I said looking inside at all the fine décor.**

**Bobby went in first and a little white lap dog walked up to him; "An attack dog. Come here, poochie. You don't wanna bite me, do you? You gonna bite me, baby?" he cooed, picking up the dog, carrying it with him.**

**We walked over to his office area and started going through papers and drawers while Jack sat down and started to go through the calendar on the computer; "Hey, Bobby, check this out. I found Bradford's calendar. You don't think 'EM' stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?"**

"**You're getting good at this, Jackie" Bobby said, looking at the screen.**

"**November twenty first" I whispered looking at the calendar; "He met up with her the night she died"**

"**Why would anybody meet up with their lawyer at eight o'clock at night?" Angel asked.**

**Just then we heard a car door slam and someone yell; "Angel!", followed by a car horn; "Angel!" We all looked up and Jack quickly shut the laptop.**

"**Nice" Bobby said sarcastically, looking at Angel.**

"**Your girlfriends here" I said smiling; "Can I beat her up?"**

"**She's is crazy man, she's fucking crazy" Angel said under his breath.**

"**Well, go shut her up then" Jack demanded. **

"**Angel!" Sofi yelled from outside; "Angel, come out! I see you in the window! Come out you idiot! I know you're in there!" **

"**Y'all come out here with me. This girl is crazy" Angel said, and we followed him outside.**

"**Angel! People, there's robbers in the house! Come out, Angel! I'm gonna call the police now! Come on!" Sofi kept yelling.**

"**You better call immigration on this girl. You've got a real class act here. She should be at Guantanamo Bay. Locked up" Bobby teased as we walked out of the house. Angel took Sofi aside to talk to her, when Bobby saw Mr. Bradford's car pull up in the driveway.**

"**Excuse me. What are you doing?" Mr. Bradford asked through the window.**

"**How you doing, buddy?" Bobby said, opening his car door.**

"**Bobby! Bobby! He's a lawyer!" Jeremiah said, pleaded with him to stop.**

"**What's going on here?"**

"**He's a liar, Jerry!" Bobby said, pulling Mr. Bradford out of the car. Angel, and Jack walked over to Jeremiah and Bobby while I stayed with Sofi.**

"**You heard me, old man" Bobby said, pushing Mr. Bradford into a snow bank, pulling his shirt over his head; "You fucking lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother. You were the last person to see her alive" Bobby pulled up Mr. Bradford's jacket and slapped his stomach; "Oh, look at that, Jerry. It leaves a nice big red handprint, huh?" **

"**Just ask him the question" Jerry said.**

"**No, I'm gonna do it again" Bobby said, and slapped his stomach; "and again until I find out what I wanna know"**

"**Oh, God!" Mr. Bradford yelled.**

"**Tell him!" Angel demanded.**

"**Okay. Okay, I'll explain" Mr. Bradford said, pulling the shirt off his head and pulling his jacket down; "It's just that I…I…I felt so guilty"**

"**What the hell are you doing out here?" I yelled at Sofi.**

"**Don't talk to me Lexi"**

"**Look I know you don't like me but I've never done **_**anything **_**to you!"**

"**Your one of them!"**

"**It's how I was brought up! You know nothing about me"**

"**I just want Angel"**

"**Okay well what if something went down? It's not safe for you!"**

"**It's safe for you?"**

"**Safer"**

"**Safer. Like that makes sense"**

"**Go home. Now. Before I make you" I said and walked over to Jack.**

"**Guilty for what?" Jeremiah asked.**

"**I'm not even sure I know how to say it" Mr. Bradford stammered.**

"**Say what?"**

"**Your mother and I were...were seeing each other socially"**

"**Socially?" Bobby asked, in disbelief. **

"**I didn't want to sully your mother's reputation. She was a fine, fine woman"**

**We all looked at each other and Bobby bent down to help Mr. Bradford up; "I know. I know" he said.**

"**I have some of your mother's night things, if you want" **

"**What? No. No, it's not necessary" Bobby said, helping Mr. Bradford get the snow off his suit, and fix his jacket.**

"**Too much information" Jeremiah said rolling his eyes, while Angel went back to speak with Sofi, and Jack and I held each other standing there in the driveway.**

"**I apologize, Mr. Bradford. We broke your back window. We're just trying to figure out what happened to my mother" Bobby explained.**

"**I understand" he said shaking his head.**

"**Thank you. I appreciate that. You have a beautiful home here"**

"**Thank you" **

**That night when we got back to Evelyn's house Jack and I were feeling extra flirty. We took our jackets off in the foyer then ran upstairs, holding hands, like little school kids who knew a big secret; "Jack!" Bobby yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs; "Get down here!"**

"**What Bobby?" Jack asked, coming halfway down the stairs.**

"**You hungry?"**

"**What?"**

"**Are you hungry? I think you should come downstairs and eat"**

"**No…we're…fine" Jack said, glaring at his brother.**

"**We're not hungry!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.**

**Jack and Bobby stared at each other for what felt like an eternity; "Have fun. Fairy" Bobby finally said, laughing at Jack.**

**When Jack and I got into his room we started kissing, I shoved him against the door and kissed him more passionately, running my hands through his hair. We moved from the doorway to the bed, still kissing, and not letting go of one another. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and I straddled him. I shuddered from his touch as Jack went up my shirt. As his hand ran over my breast a million thoughts and feelings came over my body. He squeezed gently and I let out a moan of ecstasy. **

**I started to suck on Jack's neck and nibble on his earlobe. I felt his entire body tense up and he grabbed my hips. I knew Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel were all downstairs and that we had to be careful not to get caught but it felt like Jack and I were the only two people on earth. Whatever happened tonight was going to bring Jack and I closer than ever before; "We have to be quiet" he whispered.**

**I sat up and looked at him seductively; "Shh" I held my finger up to my lips; "Be quiet" I got down on my knees on the floor and undid Jack's belt buckle.**

"**What - what are you doing?" he asked. He sounded half surprised, half excited; "You don't have -"**

"**I want to" I said seductively and unzipped his jeans; "Just lay back" Jack laid down and put a pillow behind his head. I slipped his jeans and boxers down a bit and was pleasantly surprised at the size of Jack's rock hard dick. I took it in one hand, then licked his head a few times. Jack's whole body jerked in response. I sucked on his head and ran my tongue up and down, and round and round before taking the whole thing in my mouth.**

**Jack remained quiet, but I knew he for sure he was enjoying it. His knees would occasionally move inward, then back out and he was gripping the blankets with his hands. I heard him breathing heavy and bite his tongue and lips to keep quiet; "I'm close baby" he warned and a few minutes later Jack reached climax inside my mouth. I swallowed it down and stood up, looking at Jack who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, a smile on his face; "That. Was. Amazing" he stammered, then burst out laughing. **

"**I'm gonna go…take a shower" I said laughing and walked out of his room.**

**After I was done brushing my teeth and showering I walked out into the hallway and saw Bobby leaning on Jack's doorframe, talking to Jack; "You guys want to come out to the bar?" he asked.**

"**It's up to Lexi, I don't really care" Jack replied, trying to keep his cool.**

**Bobby turned around and saw me in the hallway; "What's up Lexi? You wanna go punch someone else in the bathroom at the bar tonight?"**

"**Do you want to go?" I asked Jack, walking past Bobby.**

"**I don't care"**

"**Well…you said you wanted to talk tonight" I whispered; "Is it important?"**

"**Oh. That's right" Jack said smiling; "Nah Bobby, you guys go ahead"**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah. We're gonna get some sleep" **

"**Alright. Whatever" Bobby said and walked back downstairs. **

"**What's up?" I asked, turning to Jack after Bobby left.**

"**How long do you plan on staying in Detroit?" he asked, sitting on the bed.**

"**I don't know. I'll probably leave after all of this blows over. Why?"**

"**Well I was thinking about what Bobby said in the car earlier"**

"**About me moving in with you?" I asked and sat down.**

"**Yeah. I think it's a good idea"**

"**Well it does sound like a good idea but…"**

"**But what?"**

"**What about my apartment in Flint? I have a roommate, I can't just leave her with all the rent and…what about my stuff?"**

"**Well" Jack said and thought for a minute; "You don't have to move **_**now**_**…"**

"_**What the fuck?' I thought; 'Just do it!"**_** "Do you live with someone?"**

"**I live with my friend Scott. He's the drummer in the band, but he's moving out next month, he's going to move in with his brother. Rent free"**

"**Oh" I said; "You have this all figured out don't you?" Jack nodded; "I can just find a job down there right?"**

"**Yeah, you can work at the mall or something"**

"**Well let me call my roommate tomorrow and see what she's doing first"**

"**Okay" Jack replied smiling.**

"**Do you think we're doing things a little…fast?"**

"**It's not like I just met you"**

"**If it doesn't work, I'm going back to Flint, just so you know"**

"**Fine. But it'll work. I know it will"**

**I leaned over and kissed Jack; "I love you" **

"**I love you too"**

"**We're crazy for doing this"**

"**I know"**

"**Are you going to tell Bobby?"**

"**Defiantly not" Jack said laughing; "Come on, let's go to sleep"**


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

**~Sweet~**

**November 28****th****, 2005**

**The next morning Jack and I woke up together and cuddled in bed for a while; "I'm gonna get in the shower" Jack said getting out bed.**

**I rolled over and looked at him; "Alright" **

"**Do you have to shower?" he asked looking through his bag for clothes.**

"**No. I'm good. I just have to straighten my hair. I'll be in there in a minute" Jack left the room and headed toward the bathroom while I changed clothes. I grabbed my hair straighter and brush out of my suitcase and went into the bathroom; "How's the water?" I asked peeking into the shower.**

"**Hot" he replied; "Like you"**

**I laughed; "Good one"**

"**Hey I gotta use the bathroom, either get out or deal with it" Bobby announced, walking into the bathroom holding a newspaper.**

"**Bobby!" I yelled shaking my head; "Are you serious?"**

**He didn't answer, he just pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet; "Got a problem Lexi?"**

"**Just don't… look at me" I said looking at the ground while I walked over to the sink. I plugged in my hair straighter and started to brush my teeth.**

**Angel walked into the bathroom soon after; "Hey man. I gotta ask you a question" he said nonchalantly, standing in front of Bobby who was still reading the newspaper.**

"**What's up?" Bobby asked not taking his eyes off the paper.**

"**You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night"**

"**You gave her that ring, huh?"**

"**Yeah. But it seem like I got a little rust on the tools down here" Angel said, untying the belt on his robe, taking his dick out of his underwear.**

"**I'm in here too!" I announced glaring at Angel from behind the shower. **

"**Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa" Bobby said looking away; "Ask the cockologist in the shower, man"**

"**How the hell would I know?" Jack asked, still showering.**

"**You're the expert"**

"**You guys are crazy" I said, and started to straighten my hair.**

**Jack stuck his head out from the shower and looked at Angel, then quickly glanced at his cock. He looked back at Angel; "Rug burn" he said and went back to showering.**

"**You're gonna live" I said laughing.**

"**Thank God, man. I thought my luck ran out" Angel said relieved and turned to walk out of the bathroom; "Hey, listen, man" he said, coming back; "You know, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project" Bobby looked up at him and I stepped back a few steps to look at Angel; "Found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke" he explained.**

"**You think this had something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked.**

"**No, I'm saying that it's something that we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna go check on some other shit"**

"**Hey what are you talking about? Why don't you just tell me what you know, Angel?" Bobby asked.**

"**I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is gonna require a little finesse, and given your prior reputation as a hothead your gonna be the first to fuck up" Angel explained and walked out of the bathroom.**

"**I wrote the fucking book on finesse" Bobby yelled; "Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you! Angel!" he said reaching for some toilet paper as Jack got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; "Get me some fucking toilet paper, Jack" Bobby ordered.**

**After everyone was showered, ready, and had wiped their ass Bobby, Jack, and I headed to the parking garage of the court house. We waited around for Councilman Douglas to walk out to his car, then Bobby cornered him; "Councilman Douglas. Sorry to startle you. My name's Bobby Mercer. I believe you know my brother, Jeremiah?" he started. **

**Douglas glanced from Bobby, to Jack, to me; "Apparently, you were the one who got his business shut down, right?" I asked.**

"**This is not the proper venue for an appeal" Douglas replied, and started to walk away.**

**We all moved closer together, stopping Douglas was going anywhere; "Look, we're not really concerned with that, councilman. I heard my brother got mixed up with some hoodlums. You know what I'm talking about?" Bobby asked.**

"**I can't help you. Excuse me"**

**The three of us moved aside and smiled as we watched him walk to his car.**

**Douglas got into his car and put his briefcase and hat in the passenger seat, he shut the car door then stopped what he was doing. Douglas took one of his gloves off his hand and wiped the passenger car seat; "Gas?" he asked aloud, after smelling it. He looked towards the backseat and noticed the drivers side back window was smashed out.**

"**Councilman!" Bobby yelled, pouring more gasoline over the car as the three of walked along the side it; "Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name! You're gonna make me turn your ass into the black gingerbread man now!" Douglas looked out his window at Jack lighting a cigarette.**

"**It's all right. I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick" Bobby teased, throwing the empty gas can aside then grabbed the cigarette out of Bobby's hand; "Give me the fucking cigarette"**

"**Roll down the window" I yelled, standing across from Bobby.**

"**Victor. Victor Sweet" Douglas said calmly looking at us.**

"**What about him?" I asked, and Douglas continued to tell us more.**

**After Bobby, Jack, and I were done at the court house we got a call from Angel telling us to meet him at the bowling ally. Bobby parked the car a block away and the three of us walked to the ally; "What do you think he found?" Jack asked as he and I walked hand in hand with Bobby.**

"**I don't know, but it's something big"**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**By the sound of his voice. I know my brother"**

**We met up with Angel at the concession stand inside and ordered a few beers. Jack and I sat down, still holding hands; "What's going on, Angel?" Bobby asked, looking around the bowling ally.**

"**Was that councilman helpful?" Angel asked.**

"**Oh, yeah. A real public servant" I replied, taking a sip of beer.**

"**You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked Angel.**

"**I remember a Malcolm Sweet"**

"**Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time" Bobby explained.**

"**Yeah, I remember that dude"**

"**Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now" he continued.**

"**No shit?" Jack asked.**

"**Hey, Bobby um…word around town is that Jerry owe a lot of people some money" Angel said, glaring at Bobby.**

"**What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, confused.**

**Angel looked over Bobby's shoulder; "Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" **

"**Yeah, that's Evander Pearson" Bobby said as we all watched him bowl with his daughter; "He used to be all right, that guy. Jerry and him used to hang during the union days"**

"**He goes by Evan now, and he's working for a guy named Victor" Bobby looked at Angel, putting the pieces together in his mind.**

"**You guys are coming up with this pretty quick" Jack stated.**

"**Yeah, we should have been cops" Bobby replied, taking a sip of beer.**

"**What are we doing here, Angel?" I asked looking over at him.**

"**Holy shit" Jack said, standing up. We all stood up, and moved to look at what Jack had noticed across the ally. Even and Jeremiah were standing together in the middle of a lane, Jeremiah pulled a manila envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Evan.**

"**I can't believe this" I said under my breath; "I'm gonna kill him"**

"**Calm down" Jack whispered to me, and squeezed my hand.**

"**I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for mom's death" Angel said.**

"**Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on" Bobby said, and turned and walked past us. Jack and I both took another sip of beer, slammed the bottles down on the bar, then followed Bobby and Angel out onto the lanes.**

"**Yo, Evander! What's up?" Bobby yelled as we approached him.**

"**Muriel! We leaving. Game's over. Let's go" Evan ordered his wife, and she and the kids hurried to put their coats on; "It's nice to see you, but we was just leaving" he said, standing across from us with his arm around his daughter.**

"**You ain't going nowhere" I said, standing next to Bobby.**

"**What was you talking to my brother Jerry about?" Bobby asked.**

"**Nothing. Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back from the union days. You know that, Bobby"**

"**Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now" I said, nodding towards Angel.**

"**Hear he's running shit like his uncle used to. Treating you like a house nigger" Bobby said, as Evan covered his daughter's ear at the use of the 'N' word.**

"**What are you thinking about, Evan? The dude's a punk" Angel added.**

"**You've all been gone a long time. Times change" Evan explained.**

"**What's in that envelope?" I asked, glaring at Evan.**

"**What envelope?"**

"**Oh, you wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby asked, reaching for his gun.**

"**Y'all gonna do this here?"**

"**Right here. Right now" Bobby said, holding his ground.**

"**Give me the envelope and take a walk" Angel demanded; "Now!" Evan handed it over to Angel.**

"**Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon" Bobby warned; "Let's go" We walked out of the bowling ally, back to the car.**

**We sat outside Jeremiah's house later that night. Angel and Bobby in the front, Jack and I holding each other in the backseat. Ever since last night we've been more affectionate with each other, even around the guys; "I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking" Bobby said, and started to get out of the car.**

"**Whoa! Hey!" Angel said, grabbing Bobby's arm.**

"**His family's in there" Jack reminded him.**

"**Bobby, you're gonna have to calm down man" Angel said looking at him.**

"**I don't give a shit, man. Oh, I'm calm. I'm calm" Bobby said sarcastically.**

"**Let me just call him" Angel said, taking his cell phone out.**

"**He thinks we're idiots. He thinks we don't know what the fuck is going on" I added; "If I get a hold of him, you might have to stop me from doing this myself. I can't fucking believe this" **

"**Jerry" Angel said, after Jeremiah picked up on the other end of the phone; "It's Angel. Look, man we need to meet up first thing tomorrow at mom's house"**

"**Don't worry about it Lexi, **_**I'm **_**gonna kill him" Bobby said sighing.**

"**Calm down, Bobby" Jack said.**

"**We still family, right?" Angel asked Jeremiah; "Yeah, man. Okay"**

"**Is he coming?" Bobby asked, after Angel hung up. **

"**Yeah" **

"**Good"**

**When we got back to the house it was already almost ten. We all ate some take out together then I went out on the front porch steps to call Nicole; "What you doing out here?" Bobby asked, opening the door; "It's freezing" **

"**I just need some privacy" I said, showing him my cell phone.**

"**Your not calling that ex boyfriend of yours are you?"**

"**No. My roommate"**

"**Oh alright" Bobby said looking around the front yard; "Be careful"**

"**I will" I said smiling at him.**

"**Oh, I heard about you and Jack" **

"**Heard what?"**

"**Your moving in with him?"**

"**That's what I'm about to find out" I said, dialing Nicole's number. Bobby smiled at me before going back in the house; "Nicole?" I asked when she answered.**

"**Hey what's up? I was just about to call you"**

"**Oh yeah? What's so important this late at night?"**

"**Um…"**

"**What?" **

"**We have a problem?" **

"**What? What's going on? The landlord didn't come over did he?"**

**Nicole paused for a moment; "No. Why?"**

"**Just wondering…" I said laughing; "I still have that gun in the closet that I don't have a permit for"**

"**Oh. Great" she said sarcastically; "No it's not that"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Brianna's boyfriend kicked her out"**

"**Brianna? That's your friend from class right?"**

"**Yeah. They got into a big fight and he kicked her out. Is it alright if I give her your room for tonight?"**

"**Um…yeah that's fine. There's some shit going down over here. I'm gonna be here a few more days"**

"**Everything okay?"**

"**We're just trying to figure out who did this"**

"**Oh"**

"**But um…does Brianna need a place to live?"**

"**Yeah we're going to start looking for apartments tomorrow"**

"**Well, tell her she can take my place on the lease"**

"**What? Where the hell are you going?"**

"**Ann Arbor"**

"**For what?"**

"**I'm going to move in with Jack"**

"**Jack? Didn't you guys just start dating?"**

"**Yeah but…I wanna move in with him"**

"**Oh. Well our lease runs out on the first of January…if you want to move"**

"**Have her move in, I'll pay my part of next month's rent so your not out"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah. I'm gonna come back in a few days to get my stuff, I'll give you my half then. Is that alright?"**

"**It's fine, but I'll miss you"**

"**I know. I'll miss you too but Ann Arbor is only an hour way"**

"**Are you sure about this?"**

"**I'm sure. Hey, if it doesn't work out we'll just have to split the rent three ways when I get back" I said laughing; "It's win win"**

"**Sounds good"**

"**Alright, well tell Brianna, and I'll probably call you tomorrow"**

"**Okay. Talk to you later"**

"**Bye"**

**I sat on the steps for a while looking around the old neighborhood. It was freezing out but I felt warm and fuzzy inside; **_**"This is the right thing to do"**_** I told myself. It started to snow and I put my hood up and my hands in my pockets. I sent a few text messages back to Nicole after she text me to tell her what Brianna thought of the idea before going back in the house.**

**Angel, Bobby, and Jack were sitting in the living room watching television when I walked in. I hung my jacket up and walked past them to the dining room table where my laptop was. I sat down and typed Adam an e-mail. **_**"Adam. Congratulations. Hope the baby is healthy and you take good care of it. I just wanted to say thanks for dropping my stuff off at my apartment. I'll be back in Flint in a few days to pick up all of my belongings. I'm moving to Ann Arbor with my new boyfriend, Jack, the guy I was always e-mailing and talking to on the phone. I really wish I cheated on you with him when I had the chance (there were a lot of them!). If you have anything else of mine in that crappy apartment please drop it off so I can take it with me. Have a nice life. Asshole - Lexi'**_


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

**~Revenge~**

**November 29th****, 2005**

**Early the next morning everyone was still numb from the wealth of information we received the day before. No one was really speaking to anyone. Bobby, Angel, Jack and I sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Jeremiah to show up; "I called Nicole last night" I said looking at Jack.**

"**Yeah?" he smiled at me; "Hey, sorry about last night. I didn't really want to talk" After I typed my e-mail to Adam I went upstairs to go to bed. Jack came up right after and went to sleep without saying anything to me. **

"**It's alright"**

"**What did she say?"**

"**One of her friends just got kicked out of her apartment so she's living in my room for now, so…I'm just gonna move out"**

**Jack smiled; "That worked out nice"**

"**Excited?"**

"**I'm excited" he replied; "I just want to see Jerry"**

"**Yeah. Me too"**

**A few minutes later Jeremiah walked in the house through the backdoor. He walked through the kitchen and dinning room then stood in the living room looking at Angel, Jack and I; "What?" he asked confused.**

"**You know what you did" Angel said, taking two stacks of bills out of the manila envelope he was holding.**

"**No! You don't know who you fucking with!" Jeremiah yelled. Angel, Jack, and I stared at him; "Where's Bobby?" **

**Bobby stood up from the recliner and punched Jeremiah across the face; "What are you hiding, Jerry? What? What are you hiding?" Bobby asked, shoving him to the floor.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?"**

"**If you had something to do with what happened to ma, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"**

"**No, Bobby, no!" Sofi yelled coming into the living room.**

"**Angel's gonna ask some questions, and brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over" Bobby said as Angel stood next to him, looking down at Jeremiah.**

"**We know you're lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters" Angel started.**

"**Hold on" Jeremiah protested and tried to get up.**

"**Stay down!" Bobby kicked Jeremiah back onto the floor.**

"**Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?"**

"**You got a check for four hundred grand that you just so happened to forget to mention from mom's life insurance" Angel yelled.**

"**She took out the policy for the girls man, I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on man" Jeremiah pleaded.**

"**You made the payments!" Jack yelled, still sitting next to me on the couch.**

"**Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, she gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!" I said; "Can't believe you"**

"**So y'all…y'all tripping because I made insurance payments? What? I paid all her bills!" Jeremiah yelled angrily and got up off the floor. Jeremiah shoved Bobby, then punched Angel, sending him into a shelf; "Where the fuck were y'all? Huh? How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"**

"**So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet and what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?" Angel yelled, getting in his face.**

"**What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! I put everything in that project! I bet it all trying to make something of myself! Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece"**

"**You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him didn't you?" I asked and got off the couch and stood next to Angel.**

"**No, no, no I didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!" **

"**Wait, I thought the city cut you off Jerry?" Jack asked confused.**

"**Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas!" Jeremiah explained when there was a knock at the door. Jack got off the couch and went to answer it; "He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit! I don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off! End of story, end of project"**

"**So, what about the twenty grand?" I asked staring at him.**

"**I just told you. You wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll. I took the money from mom's insurance I was gonna pay the bribe until y'all fucked it up" Jeremiah explained.**

**Jack pulled the door open and saw a kid in a hooded sweatshirt and camouflage pants walking off the porch; "Your mother was a whore!" he yelled, middle finger in the air.**

"**Hey, fuck you. I will kick-" Jack yelled, when a snowball hit him in the face.**

**Jack shoved the snow off his face; "Arg!" He ran down the steps and onto the sidewalk, picking up a handful of snow on the way; "Piece of shit! Get back here!" he yelled, chasing the kid out into the middle of the street.**

"**Jack" Bobby said, noticing he wasn't in the living room with us anymore. He looked over at the open front door; "Jack!"**

**The kid who threw the snowball at Jack turned around suddenly, he was wearing a Jason hockey mask and pointed a gun at Jack. Jack froze, with his arms up with a terrified look on his face. The kid pulled the trigger and hit Jack in the chest, right below his right shoulder. Jack fell to his knees, moaning in pain.**

**Bobby grabbed his shotgun and ran to the front door with Angel, Jeremiah and I right behind him; "Jack!" he yelled when he saw his brother shot and stranded in the middle of the street. **

"**No!" I yelled and pushed past Angel; "Jack!" I wanted to be with him.**

"**Lexi! Get back here!" Angel yelled and pushed me back into the house, then ran outside with Bobby onto the sidewalk.**

"**Angel!" Sofi yelled; "Where are you going?"**

**A blue van pulled up outside the house and the kid wearing the Jason mask raised his gun to Jack's head about to shoot again; "Bobby! Do something!" I yelled, standing on the porch helpless. Bobby raised his gun and sent a bullet through the kid's chest. **

**Angel ran over to Jack and put his arm around him, trying to help him back to the house; "Jack! Talk to me!" he yelled in panic; "Jack!"**

"**Help me…" he moaned.**

**Two guys wearing bandanas over their faces and heavy winter coats jumped out of the van carrying machine guns. They both shot at Angel hitting him in the legs, they both fell onto the snow screaming in pain.**

"**No! Angel! Damn it!" I screamed; "Angel!"**

"**You made him go out there!" Sofi yelled, punching me in the arm.**

"**Jack! Angel! Shit!" Bobby yelled, shooting one of the gunman, before retreating back onto the porch; "Get down! Get the fuck down!" Jeremiah, Sofi and I hit the ground in the living room as bullets from four gunmen flew over our heads, breaking dishes, shattering picture frames, and sending glass shards everywhere. **

"**Bobby!" Jack screamed towards the house. He was laying on his stomach, gripping onto the telephone pole; "Lexi!"**

"**Jack. It's alright" Angel stammered. He turned over on his back and was staring blankly at the sky, listening to the terrifying sounds going on around him; "Your going to be okay" he said calmly, he didn't want to scare Jack; "It's alright"**

"**Jack!" Bobby screamed; "Angel!"**

"**Bobby!" Jack screamed again, the pain his voice was unbearable. **

**Bobby fired another shot out a hole in the porch; "Sofi, give me the guns!" I yelled. Sofi shook her head and slid two guns across the floor, one was Bobby's, the other was mine. I stood up in front of the couch and fired both guns out the already broken living room window, hitting one of the guys. Another gunman walked up onto the porch, but Bobby shot him in the knee before he got any further. **

"**Bobby!" Jack yelled, still stranded outside.**

"**Hold on!" Bobby and I were still firing at the gunman from the porch, and living room. Jeremiah sat crouched in a corner, covering himself from debris when a picture of him and his wife fell off the wall. He stared at it, thinking of his family.**

"**Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The leader of the gang ordered.**

"**Angel" Jack tried to talk again, laying on his back; "Angel" **

"**Help's coming. It's going to be alright" Angel repeated; "It's okay"**

**The leader of the gang signaled another gunman to go in towards the backdoor; "He's behind the bricks! Jackhammer!" he yelled, and they continued firing at the porch. **

**Inside, Jeremiah broke his trance and ran through the dining room, into the kitchen; "Jeremiah, where are you going?" Sofi pleaded, as she watched Jeremiah head for the back door. **

**The gunman shot through the doorknob and deadbolt, then kicked the back door in. He walked into the kitchen, ready to shoot when Jeremiah came out from the laundry room with a knife and stabbed him three times; "I got kids! A wife! A family!" he said and the gunman fell to the ground. Jeremiah dropped the knife and ran out the backdoor, across the snow and into his car. **

**I ran upstairs, still dodging bullets and shot out Jack's bedroom window trying to advert attention from Bobby, Jack, and Angel. I went into Evelyn's room and crouched down by the window, just before one of the gunman shot it out. I crawled on the ground over to the other window in Evelyn's room and shot it out. Both guns clicked, and I checked the empty magazine; "Fuck! Fuck! No!" **

**Bobby's shotgun was out of bullets too; "Oh, shit" He looked through a hole in the bricks on the porch and saw a gunman walking toward the house, and reload. He looked around and grabbed a brick, then threw it at the gunman in the face before running down the stairs towards him; "Motherfucker!" Bobby yelled and attacked the guy, punching him in the face repeatedly. **

**I sat upstairs trying to figure out what to do next. It was eerie how quickly the gunshots ceased, and I couldn't hear anymore glass breaking. The only thing I could hear was Sofi screaming and crying out for Angel. If it wasn't for all the adrenaline and anger running through my body at that moment I would be screaming just like her, since Jack was stranded out there with him.**

**I looked out the window and saw another gunman laying on the ground, shot, but holding a gun up towards Bobby; "Shit!" I yelled and crawled through the window out onto the roof, then jumped down to the ground. **

**I kicked the gun out of the shooters hand, and saw the assailants van driving towards Bobby; "Bobby! The van!" I yelled throwing myself into him sending us both into a snow bank, Jeremiah's car came out of nowhere and slammed the van.**

**Bobby ran straight to Jack, and I kneeled down in-between both Jack and Angel; "Angel! Angel! You okay?" I yelled; "Jack! Baby!"**

"**My…legs" Angel grunted; "Jack…is he okay?"**

"**He'll be fine" I said, taking Angel's hand; "Your both going to be fine"**

"**Jack! Jack! Look at me!" Bobby said, taking his face in his hands; "Jack you alright? Hold on. We need an ambulance!" **

"**Somebody help!" I yelled across the street.**

"**Is he going to be okay?" Angel repeated; "He has to be okay"**

"**Your going to be fine" I repeated, tears running down my face.**

"**Call 911" Bobby yelled. Sofi came out of the house and ran over to us, she kneeled down on the other side of Angel and handed me her cell phone. Jeremiah climbed out of his car and kneeled down next to us also.**

"**I'm calling" I said, dialing Sofi's phone, and turned towards Jack.**

"**Jack! Jack! Please" Bobby pleaded crying.**

"**Lexi?" Jack moaned; "Bobby?"**

"**Lexi is right here" Bobby yelled; "Nobody's going anywhere"**

"**I'm right here baby" I said, still on the phone with 911.**

"**Stay with us Jack" Angel said, turning to his brother; "Please…"**

"_**You have to make it through this"**_** Jack heard someone say to him. It wasn't Bobby. Or Angel. It wasn't Jeremiah, or me, or even Sofi; **_**"You have a future with her. Be with her. Love her. Treasure her. Always" **_

**Jack was fading in and out; "Jack! Jack! No! Come on Jack! I love you!" I yelled; "Bobby!" I yelled, hanging onto him, across Jack's body.**

"**Is he okay?" Angel screamed; "What's going on?"**

"**He's alright" Sofi said, turning Angel's face so he couldn't see Jack.**

"**Bobby…" Jack whispered. **

"**Come on Jack you gotta breath! Don't you die on me you little fairy! Come on Jack you gotta fucking breath!"**

"**Lexi…" Jack moaned, trying harder and harder to breath. **

**Sirens from the cops and ambulances could be heard in the distance a few minutes later; "Stay with him" Booby said turning to me, tears streaming down his face. He picked up a gun that was laying on the ground and cocked it, then walked over to the driver of the van and pressed it to his head; "Who sent you? Victor Sweet?"**

"**Yeah. Yeah it was Sweet" Bobby let the gun down; "Thank God"**

"**Thank God?" Bobby asked in disbelief and shoved the gun back against the guy's head; "He killed my mother. You better hope he didn't kill my little brothers you motherfucker! Thank Victor Sweet" he yelled and shot him in the head.**

**The paramedics arrived a few minutes later and loaded Jack and Angel into separate ambulances. I begged to go with Jack in his ambulance but they wouldn't let me since I wasn't family. Once the police arrived at the scene everyone was ordered to stay at the house to talk to a detective, or we could be charged with fleeing the scene of a crime.**

**Green showed up; "Hey, let me talk to them, okay?" he told another detective, then walked up to us sitting on the porch steps; "Look, I'm real sorry, man. I really am. But what happened here?"**

"**Victor Sweet did this" Bobby answered.**

"**How do you figure that?"**

"**Because his friend in the bag over there told me"**

"**Okay, I'll make sure I get a statement from him then"**

"**Why did Sweet do us like this, man?" Jeremiah asked.**

"**Why did it have to be Evelyn?" I asked, holding Sofi's hand, consoling her.**

"**Because Evelyn was going after him. She knew her son, man. She never thought for a second that you were corrupt" Green explained, looking at Jeremiah.**

"**But I never told her about my business"**

"**Jerry, were you ever able to keep a secret from her? She knew all about your trouble, man. The moment they shut you down, she went down there raising hell with the councilman" Green contineud.**

"**You gonna bury Sweet, or are we?" Bobby asked, looking up at him.**

"**Well, I got me a dirty uniform I gotta deal with first"**

"**What?" I asked, shocked; "What are you talking about?"**

"**You see, Evelyn filed a report that got passed on to Victor Sweet"**

"**By who?" I asked glaring at him; "Who?"**

"**Look, l just got something I -"**

"**Don't bullshit us, Green. Who are you protecting? Your boy Fowler?" Bobby asked, his suspicion coming to light.**

"**Look, Fowler's my problem! I'll deal with him, and then we get Sweet"**

"**Green!" Jeremiah yelled; "So how we gonna deal with all this?"**

"**Self-defense. Wasn't it?" he asked; "I'd get over to the hospital if I was you"**

"**Yeah" Bobby said as we all got out of the porch; "We're going"**

"**I got a call on the way over here from the hospital"**

"**And?" Bobby asked, angry; "You didn't tell us? I swear to go Green…"**

"**Angel's fine" Green said glaring at Bobby.**

"**Jack?" I asked, standing next to Bobby.**

"**Awake. Prepping for surgery, but…"**

"**But what?" Jeremiah asked. **

"**They don't know if he's going to make it"**

"**Come on" I said, and we headed for my car that was parked down the street. We walking past black body bags, Jeremiah's smashed car, and Jack and Angel's blood splattered on the snow; "I can't drive. Bobby take my keys" I said and tossed them to him over the hood of my car.**


	11. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

**~Survival~**

"**It's going to be alright ya'll" Jeremiah said as Bobby pulled away from the curb; "They're going to be okay" he put his arm around Sofi, who was crying.**

"**I know Jeremiah" I said putting my seat belt; "I know"**

"**Lexi" Bobby said glaring at me.**

"**What?"**

"**Are you okay? Really, are you alright?"**

"**Fine" I said sarcastically; "Jack got shot then Angel got shot because he didn't want **_**me **_**running after Jack!" I yelled and finally broke down crying; "It's my fault! Angel…should have…it should be me" I said, with tears pouring out of my eyes.**

"**Shut the fuck up" Bobby said, speeding down the road; "Stop being stupid"**

"**It's true!"**

"**No it's not!" Bobby yelled, stopping at a red light; "Look at me!" I wiped my face and turned to Bobby; "It's not" **

"**I'm sorry I yelled at you" Sofi spoke up putting her hand on my shoulder.**

**I held her hand; "He's never going to forgive me"**

"**Who? Angel?" Bobby asked. The light turned green and Bobby punched it, turning onto Scott Street, only a few blocks from the hospital; "Are you listening to yourself right now? You know damn well Angel won't fucking say anything to you about this"**

"**He was protecting Jack" Jeremiah added; "He was protecting you"**

"**We're family. It's what we do" Bobby stated; "I'm not going to let you blame yourself and feel sorry for yourself. Think of Jack for Christ's sake"**

**I burst out into tears just as we pulled into the parking lot; "I can't do this. I can't go in there" Bobby parked the car and Jeremiah and Sofi got out. Camille was waiting for Jeremiah with the girls, and he introduced Camille to Sofi.**

**Bobby took off his seatbelt, then grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him; "Stop it" he ordered.**

"**Bobby…"**

"**Stop it"**

"**What if he -"**

"**Stop"**

"**I can't go to another-"**

"**Lexi!" he shouted. I didn't say anything, I looked away and took my seatbelt off slowly; "Who's been backing me up the past couple of days?"**

"**What?"**

"**You've been right next to me the whole time since we got in town right?"**

"**I don't understand what-"**

"**We haven't seen each other in ten years, I didn't show up when Mark died, I didn't come visit you when I said I would" he yelled, rattling off facts; "You didn't give up on me or let go of the past. You never forgot the life we used to have together and how close we were"**

"**What does that have to do with Jack and Angel?" I asked coldly.**

"**Your still sitting in the car. You've already given up on them"**

"**It's just…"**

"**Your stronger than this. Let's go" he said, glaring at me and got out of his car; "Lexi!" he shouted before shutting the door; "Get your fucking ass out here" **

**I finally got out of the car. Bobby, Sofi, Jeremiah, Camille and the girls were already across the street at the entrance of the hospital. I ran to catch up with them and met them at the emergency room information desk.**

"**Can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asked with a smile.**

"**Yes I'm Bobby Mercer, I want to know where my brothers are" he demanded, leaning on the desk.**

"**Your brothers?" the nurse asked confused; "I'm sorry my shift just started" she said frazzled trying to go through files on the desk and sign into the computer program at the same time; "Just give me a minute"**

"**Angel and Jack Mercer. M-E-R-C-E-R" Bobby repeated; "They were both shot, brought in by ambulance. I want to know where they are **_**now**_**" **

**The nurse looked up at us; "Oh" she said blinking; "Um…" she glared at the computer screen; "They are upstairs. TICU"**

"**TICU? What is that?" I asked.**

"**Trauma Intensive Care Unit. Take this elevator" she said pointing behind her; "Third floor"**

**We crammed ourselves into the elevator with a few other people. It felt like it took an hour to go three floors. When we got out we made a b-line for the TICU nurses station; "Angel and Jack Mercer" Bobby said walking up to the nurse without letting her even ask if she could help us.**

"**Are you family?" she asked looking back and forth between all of us; "We can only let information out to family members in the TICU"**

"**Yeah we're family" I answered, while the nurse continued to glare as us; "Brothers, wife, nieces, and two Fiancés" I said pointing to Bobby, Jeremiah, Camille, Daniela, and Amelia accordingly. I lied about Sofi and I but no one would ever know; "Can you tell us how they are?"**

**The nurse sighed and looked through files; "I'll have the doctor come talk to you in a few minutes. Please have a seat" she nodded behind us to a waiting room.**

"**That's all you can tell us?" Bobby asked, aggravated.**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**This is bullshit" I yelled, throwing my jacket into an empty seat in the waiting room; "Ridiculous"**

"**Calm down Lexi" Jeremiah said glaring at me.**

"**Sorry" I said looking at the girls, Camille nodded at me, trying not to cry.**

**Bobby and Sofi sat down but I paced the waiting room; "How long? Did she saw how long it would take before the doctor came in here?" I asked.**

"**Nah" Bobby said leaning forward and put his hands over his eyes.**

"**This is crazy ya'll" Jeremiah said shaking his head.**

"**Don't start" I said glaring at him; "Don't even start…"**

"**Mommy I'm hungry" Daniela said pulling on Camille's arm.**

"**Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria?" Jeremiah suggested.**

"**Alright. I have my phone call me when you talk to the doctor alright?" Camille said and kissed Jeremiah; "Come on girls" **

"**Daddy?" Amelia asked looking at her father.**

"**Yeah baby?"**

"**Uncle Jack and Angel are okay" she said; "I told God they had to be"**

**We all looked at each other shocked and heartbroken; "Then they're going to be okay" Jeremiah said, kissing his daughters; "Go get some food with mommy"**

"**We have some business to take care of after this you know that right?" Bobby asked looking at Jeremiah and I after Camille left with the girls.**

**I nodded my head; "Whatever it takes"**

"**I don't know ya'll" Jeremiah said.**

"**What do you mean -"**

"**Mercer?" a doctor asked, stepping into the doorway of the waiting room.**

**We all stood up, Sofi and I put our arms around each other; "Yes?" Bobby asked; "I'm Bobby, this is my brother Jeremiah" he said introducing us; "Angel and Jack's fiancés Sofi and Lexi" **

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor West I'll be taking care of your brothers. Let's have a seat" the doctor said shaking Bobby's hand.**

"**We're good" I said and we remained standing; "How are they?"**

"**Well…" the doctor said, holding two files; "They are both still in surgery"**

"**Surgery?" Bobby asked; "They're alright?"**

"**For now" Doctor West explained; "They are both level one ballistic trauma. Very serious injuries. We are removing several bullets from Angel's legs, we have to flush the wounds out, clean them and sew them shut. He's going to have some pretty extensive nerve and muscle damage. We have to watch for infection. If everything goes smoothly, he will be out of the hospital in a week"**

"**He'll walk?" Sofi asked, staring at the ground.**

"**Yes. With a limp however and he'll need a lot of physical therapy"**

"**And Jack?" Bobby asked, almost afraid to ask.**

**The doctor took off his reading glasses, and shook his head. I reached for Bobby, letting go of Sofi. Bobby put his around me and held me tightly; "Your brother is very lucky to be alive" the doctor said shaking his head.**

"**Thank God" Jeremiah said; "Thank you Jesus"**

"**The fact that the bullet did not hit his lung is nothing short of a miracle. Someone was watching over him today"**

"**You can say that again" Bobby whispered.**

"**Jack lost a lot of blood. We had to stabilize him when he came in and he almost didn't **_**make **_**it to surgery. He will need a lot of tests and observation" the doctor continued; "But he should be released in about a week also"**

"**When can we see them?" Sofi asked, wiping her face with a tissue.**

"**Surgery should take another hour. Each"**

"**After that?" Bobby asked.**

"**Mr. Mercer your brothers sustained very serious injuries"**

"**I thought you just said they were fine?"**

"**You have to understand they will be in a lot of pain when they wake up, confused, just coming out of anesthesia"**

"**So when can we see them?" I asked, almost yelling.**

"**I'll let you see them after surgery. Just be aware it might not be…pretty"**

"**That's fine" Bobby said shaking his head.**

"**I will come back and update if anything changes, if not, I will be back when they are both out of surgery"**

"**Thank you" Bobby said.**

**The doctor nodded at each of us then left, closing the door behind him.**

"**Prick" I mumbled after he left.**

"**Tell me about it" Bobby agreed.**

**An hour went by. Two hours went by. Three hours went by. Jeremiah had driven Camille and the girls back home, and was on his way back now. Bobby constantly made trips back and forth from the waiting room to the snack machines. I don't think he was hungry, he was just hoping he would overhear something at the nurses stations about Angel or Jack. **

**Sofi and I thumbed through all the magazines that were in the waiting room. I felt horrible sitting next to her. If I hadn't tried to run out into the street to be with Jack, Angel would have never stopped me. He would have never went out there and got hurt. **_**"He can go to Iraq and not get a scratch, he comes home and he gets shot"**_** I kept thinking. I was trying to think of anything **_**but**_** Jack. I didn't want to think back to the last thing I said to him, or the last time we were alone because all I would do is cry hysterically. I realized I acted foolish earlier and that I needed to be strong for everyone around me.**

"**Anything?" I asked, when Bobby came back into the waiting room with another candy bar; "Did you overhear anything?"**

**He shook his head no, and sat down next to me; "You want this?"**

"**I'm good" I replied; "What are we going to do about Jeremiah?" **

**Bobby sighed, unwrapping the chocolate bar; "Something. I haven't figured it out yet. But…we have to go after Sweet"**

**I nodded my head, then glanced over at Sofi; "Sorry Sofi" I knew she didn't like all the trouble we got Angel into (**_**especially **_**after today), and all the times we took him out when they had plans; "Bobby let's talk about -"**

"**You do what you have to do" Sofi said; "I support you"**

**Bobby and I both smiled at her; "Thanks" I said awkwardly.**

"**Mr. Mercer" Doctor West said coming back into the waiting room.**

"**Yes" Bobby said as we all stood up looking at the doctor.**

"**Both surgeries went as planned"**

"**You said an hour doc" Bobby stated; "It's been three" **

"**They both came out of surgery and off the anesthesia in excruciating pain. Screaming. We had to give them some pretty hard pain killers and I wanted them to relax before you saw them"**

"**You should have told us when they first woke up" I stated.**

"**I'm very sorry"**

"**Yeah yeah, when can we go in?" Bobby asked rolling his eyes.**

"**You can see them now. Two visitors per room and I do ask that you keep the visitation short, the best thing Angel and Jack need right now is rest"**

"**Got it" Bobby said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.**

"**Angel is in room 383 and Jack is 384" the doctor said before leaving.**

"**Jerry?" Bobby said into the cell phone; "Yeah where you at? They're both out of surgery. Yeah the doctor is a dick they've been out of for awhile but he just told us. They wanted them to calm down before we saw them. Alright. Hurry up" **

"**Where is he?" I asked when Bobby hung up.**

"**He's in the parking lot, wants us to wait for him before we go see them"**

**When Jeremiah came back we walked down the hallway towards Angel and Jack's rooms, they were across the hall from one another; "We'll go see Jack" Bobby said, nudging me towards Jack's room; "Then we'll switch"**

**Jeremiah looked at Sofi; "Ready?"**

**She nodded her head; "Yes. Come on"**

"**Bobby the last time I was in the hospital-" I started as we stood outside Jack's door composing ourselves before we went in; "The last time I was in the hospital I got lost trying to find's Mark's room. He died before I found it"**

"**I know" Bobby said shaking his head; "But this isn't last time"**

**We walked into Jack's room hand in hand and stood by the door. Jack was laying in his bed hooked up to an IV. It seemed there were a million monitors hooked up to him, and they kept beeping. His shoulder was bandaged, and so was his head; "What happened to his head?" I asked squeezing Bobby's hand; "I didn't know he hurt his head"**

"**Must have scraped it or something. It doesn't look bad"**

"**Is he awake?" **

"**No. Come on" **

**We walked over to Jack's bed, and each stood on either side looking at him. We stood there for a few moments in silence starting at Jack, crying; "Jack" Bobby finally said, and took his brother's hand; "Jack if you can hear me…it's Bobby. Lexi is here with me"**

"**Hey baby" I said smiling for Jack.**

"**Angel is in the hospital with you, he's right across the hall. He's okay"**

"**Jeremiah is here, with Camille and the girls. We're all here for you Jack"**

"**Excuse me" a nurse said walking in; "I'm sorry visiting hours are over"**

"**What?" Bobby asked looking at his watch; "It's three in the afternoon"**

"**I'm sorry but the visiting hours in the TICU are different from the hospital. Your welcome to come back tomorrow" Bobby got angry and walked away.**

"**How is he doing?" I asked the nurse as she checked the monitors and IV.**

"**He's doing good so far" she explained; "He's on heavy pain killers"**

"**When will he wake up?" Bobby asked coming back over to the bed.**

"**Whenever he wants. He's just in a deep sleep now. Visiting hours starts tomorrow at noon if you want to come back"**

"**Thank you" **

"**I'll give you a few minutes" the nurse said and walked out.**

"**I don't want to leave him" I said looking over at Bobby; "He needs us"**

"**I don't want to leave him either but…there's nothing we can do"**

**I leaned down and kissed Jack on the forehead; "I love you" Jack's face winced in pain and he turned his head; "Jack?"**

"**He's still sleeping" Bobby whispered. He leaned down and kissed Jack on the forehead; "See you tomorrow Fairy"**

"**How's Angel?" I asked Jeremiah when we walked out into the hall.**

"**He's awake" he said; "He is in a lot of pain, and he just kept asking about Jack. The nurse kicked us out"**

"**Yeah us too" I said rolling my eyes.**

"**How is Jack?" Sofi asked nodding towards his room.**

"**Asleep" Bobby replied.**

"**Really?" Jeremiah asked as we walked down the hall, and stepped onto the elevator.**

"**Nurse said he'll be fine though" I explained shaking my head.**

"**Yeah he'll be alright" Jeremiah said hugging me.**

**I drove all of us back to Evelyn's house. The body bags were gone, the wrecked cars were gone, and the police officers were gone. I parked and we all walked past the blood stained snow where Jack and Angel laid hours earlier; "Nice" I remarked.**

"**We'll get rid of it" Bobby said putting his hand on my shoulder.**

"**We need a new door too" I said walking up onto the porch.**

"**Lexi we'll fix it. We'll fix all of it" Jeremiah said smiling.**

"**Sofi you going to be alright?" I asked as I took of my jacket; "Do you want anything?"**

"**I just want to be alone" she said and walked upstairs.**


	12. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

**~Negotiations~**

**November 30th****, 2005**

**That night I couldn't sleep in Jack's room. The bed felt so cold and every time I would lay my head on the pillow I'd hear Jack playing guitar. Sofi couldn't stay in Angel's room either, we both slept in the living room.**

**Bobby and I were both extremely upset and traumatized over Jack and Angel both being in the hospital. We were there for each other when one of us got too upset, but for the most part we both wanted to be alone to cope by ourselves. **

**Bobby called the hospital as soon as he woke up that morning to check on Angel and Jack. The doctor on call said that they were both doing stable, with no change. They were both awake, and eating but still in excruciating pain and sleeping a lot. Sofi went to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started and Bobby sent a message with her for Angel: after we were done **_**handling business **_**today we would be there.**

**Bobby, Jeremiah and I sat in the dinning room looking around at what was left of Evelyn's home. Casings were laying on the floor, along with broken glass. Evelyn always had a picture of each of us hanging on the dining room wall, ironically only Jack and Angel's were still hanging.**

"**Never should have came home. Never should have came" Bobby said, staring at them.**

"**What do you want to do Bobby?" I asked looking over at him.**

"**You can't go to war with Victor Sweet. Not straight up" Jeremiah said shaking his head; "He'll just hire more and more goons until we are all dead"**

"**It's a risk. Especially after yesterday. It's your call Bobby"**

"**I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore"**

"**I got an idea" Jeremiah said standing up.**

"**What?" I asked glaring at him. I didn't know if I wanted to trust any idea that came from him, judging from his past ideas.**

"**We'll take the rest of the money from mom's insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal. He's a businessman"**

"**It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than it does to think it up" Bobby said.**

"**Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be able to find your body till the river thaws" I added.**

"**If you can get that far" Bobby smirked.**

"**Let me just go talk to Evan" Jeremiah said; "It's worth a shot man"**

**Bobby and I looked at each other; "It's your call on this one?" he said.**

**I sigh; "Go talk to him. Make it quick"**

"**I can use your car?"**

"**Yeah" I said taking my keys out of my pocket and threw them at him.**

**After Jeremiah left I went upstairs to Jack's room to change clothes. I changed into a tight pair of black pants, a tight black t-shirt, and threw on one of Jack's hooded sweatshirts. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun and applied new makeup. I picked up my sneakers and a new pair of socks and went into Bobby's room; "What are you doing?"**

"**Getting ready" he replied reloading his gun; "You ready?"**

"**Almost" I said putting on my socks.**

"**Your gun is loaded, it's ready to go"**

"**Thanks" **

"**Hey you heard about Green?" **

"**What? What happened to Green?"**

"**Yesterday after he left here he went to talk to Fowler"**

"**And?"**

"**Nobody has seen him since"**

"**No way!"**

"**Someone radioed dispatch from his car that an officer was down at the alleyway behind John R and Seven Mile, said Green was shot"**

"**Fowler"**

"**Damn right it was Fowler"**

"**I knew it" I said shaking my head; "You knew it too right?"**

"**Damn right I fucking knew it" Bobby said picking up his gun; "Come on"**

**Bobby and I walked downstairs and put our guns in our jacket pockets just incase; "I taught you well" Bobby said as he watched me. Just then Jeremiah walked into the house; "Yo" **

"**Evan called Sweet. He's going for it" Jeremiah explained proudly.**

"**So when's the meet?"**

"**Five o'clock"**

"**Today?" I asked surprised.**

"**Yeah"**

"**That's in three hours" **

"**Well, we ain't got no choice!" Jeremiah yelled; "Sweet's supposed to roll up on us any minute now"**

"**What? What else?" Bobby asked, knowing Jeremiah wasn't saying it all.**

"**Well, Evan, we cool and he let me in on a little something. If Fowler's there, he don't think he's gonna go for it"**

"**So there's no plan!" Bobby said and walked into the living room.**

"**Yes, there is, Bobby" I said following him; "We just need to take Fowler out before the meet"**

"**We can't kill a cop even if he is dirty" Jeremiah said standing next to us.**

"**He handed Ma to Sweet, okay?" Bobby yelled; "He ain't walking away from this!"**

**The three of us got into my car and drove to the bank so Jeremiah could collect the money. After that we drove to Jeremiah's house so he could say goodbye to Camille and his girls, Bobby and I waited for him in the walkway.**

"**You nervous?" he asked me.**

**I shook my head 'no'; "Do I look it?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Yeah. I am"**

"**Relax" Bobby said smiling at me; "You'll be fine"**

"**Bobby!" Camille yelled, from the drivers seat of her car. Bobby walked over to her and leaned down; "Look, I know I don't know you that well, but don't you let him get hurt. You bring him back to me"**

"**I will, Camille. It's gonna be okay" Camille left the house with the girls with instructions to wait for a call from one of us and to not come near the house until she does.**

"**You know what to do right?" Bobby asked as he walked me to my car.**

"**Yeah. I should be good" **

"**I'll see ya later then. Be careful"**

**Bobby and I hugged before I got in my car; "Bobby" I said rolling down my window; "I love you"**

"**I love you too Lexi"**

**I left Jeremiah's house and drove over to Fowler's neighborhood. I got out and walked up to a baseball field where a kid was practicing his swing alone in the snow; "Hey, kid!" I yelled walking over to him; "What you doing playing out here in the snow?"**

"**I'm just working on my swing for the spring"**

**I laughed; "Hey, man, I need a big favor. I'll give you twenty bucks and this whole box of Baby Ruths" he walked over to me, curious; "You see that house over there?" I asked, pointing to Fowler's house. **

**After I paid the kid and explained to him the plan I moved my car a few streets down then walked stealthily back to Fowler's backyard. I hid there, crouched down, pressed up against his house by the backdoor. As I sat in the snow and waited I kept thinking back on everything Bobby taught me about how to pick a locked door. I thought about Jack and Angel. I thought about Evelyn and Mark. The time creped by slowly.**

**Finally the knock at the door came. Fowler answered the door and scanned his front yard and the street in front of his house before addressing the kid; "What do you want?"**

"**I'm selling candy to raise money for my baseball team. We wanna buy new uniforms and equip-" the kid started.**

**Fowler grabbed a Baby Ruth out of the box; "Thanks. Now get the hell out of here" he said and slammed the door.**

**When Fowler shut the door I attacked him from behind, pulling a plastic bag over his head. I put him in a headlock and pulled the bag tight; "This is a big problem. A big problem for you" I said, struggling to hold him; "Even a completely calm person will suffocate in four minutes without oxygen, and you're not exactly calm, are you?" **

**Once I got the bag securely around Fowler's neck I ordered him on his knees, I got a hold of his shirt collar and held him as I dialed Bobby's phone number; "Lexi?" Bobby asked, picking up the phone.**

"**Hey, I got him" **

"**Is he out of the way?"**

"**What, you wanna ask him?"**

"**Let me hear his voice"**

"**Hold on, let me put him on. Hold on. Hey, man, say hi to Bobby" I said, holding the phone up to the side of Fowler's face.**

"**We got you now, bitch" Bobby said and hung up; "Go" Bobby signaled to a very nervous Jeremiah who was being hounded by Evan outside his house. Jeremiah got into the car with Evan and his crew and drove across town to the meeting spot on the ice - four hundred thousand dollars in tow. **


	13. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

**~Fowler~**

**Fowler was laying on the floor now, grabbing at the back of the bag trying to undo the belt. He started breathing heavily; "You'll never get the belt. Trust me" Fowler finally pulled the bag apart at his mouth, he sat up gasping for air; "People never think to go for the bag" I said, bending down and pointed my gun at him; "It's always the belt first for some reason" he ripped the bag off from around his neck; "The bag has to be clear, though. Black doesn't work. Get up. Get over there right now" I demanded, pointing to a chair in his living room.**

**Before Jeremiah, Bobby and I left to put our plan into action we called up Sofi to help us. Visiting hours at the hospital were over so she agreed to go to the police office and tip the cops off about what I was doing at Fowler's place; "Uh Uh Uh Uh" Fowler said sitting in the chair as the sound of several police cars pulling up on us echoed though the house; "You hear that? You know what that is? That's a damn beautiful sound. Those are my boys coming. It's not looking good for you, honey"**

"**We'll see if they're still your boys after they find out you killed your partner Green, darling"**

"**That's your angle, huh? You gonna walk out there and tell them I killed Green" he asked with a condescending laugh; "That's your story?"**

"**It has the advantage of being true"**

"**So what? I killed my partner. I could kill the whole damn police department if you were the only witness. They'd probably just promote me to chief. You hang around with the Mercer brothers. No cop in the world's gonna believe your word over mine. Sorry"**

"**You know what? You're probably right. Other than the ones I got outside right now in the van listening to every bit of our conversation" **

"**You're lying**

"**Afraid not" I said holding open my jacket. I was wired, but it was fake and the surveillance van outside was also fake, not recording a thing; "Take a look" I nodded towards his living room window. Fowler looked out the window, while I still had the gun pointed at him; "Okay, lieutenant, I'm bringing him out now" I said into my "wire"; "Come on, man. It's all over"**

**As I started walking out of the house with Fowler he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground on my stomach. He sat on top of me and grabbed the gun out of my hand; "I'm gonna pop your head like a champagne cork" he said pressing the gun to my head; "You hear me? I'm taking your clown down with me!" he yelled into my "wire".**

**Fowler grabbed me by the back of my jacket and led me outside onto his porch; "I swear to God, I'll kill her!" he yelled pointing the gun at the officers in the street; "You guys set me up, huh? You think you're real smart, getting this shit on tape, huh? Back off now! I'm serious!" he yelled bringing me out into his driveway.**

"**Fowler, put down your weapon!" one of the officers yelled, coming closer.**

"**Not a chance!" he yelled and fired two shots into the street; "I said, back off! Now!"**

**Fearing Fowler would shoot me I elbowed him in the stomach then punched him in the face sending him a few steps back, in disbelief. He turned back around and pointed the gun at me. My life flashed before my eyes but before he got a shot off one of the officers shot him in the leg. **

**I stood in his driveway in shock. Fowler aimed his gun into the street, but then took a shot to the chest and dropped to the ground; "He's down! Man down! Man down! EMS! Call it in! Get on the horn!" an office yelled. I crouched down next to him staring at him in disbelief. Bobby always told me there was dirty cops in Detroit, and now we had proof. **

"**Don't move" an office said walking up to me pointing a gun at me.**

"**I ain't going anywhere" I said standing up.**

"**Put your hands on your head! Hands on your head!"**

"**What?" I yelled, doing as I was told; "What are you taking me in for?"**

"**Just some questioning" he explained, walking over to me.**

"**Questioning? You can't cuff me if it's just for questioning"**

"**Shut your mouth" he said and cuffed me behind my back.**

"**Wow" I said sarcastically; "This is bullshit"**

"**Move!" the office yelled in my ear and walked me over to the back of the police car; "Mercer boys can't help you now" he said pushing down on my head as I sat in the back of the car.**

"**Haven't seen one of these in a few years" I said happily, smiling at him.**

"**Shut up" the office said and slammed the door shut.**


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

~Over~

While I was dealing with Fowler, Jeremiah was out in the middle of a frozen lake. Jeremiah convinced Evan and some of the men from the union to abandon Sweet, and come back to work for Evan. Sweet wanted to fight, he wanted to end all of it once and for all. When no one came forward to take on Sweet, Bobby walked out onto the ice and the two started to fight, old school style. Bobby eventually knocked Sweet unconscious, then ordered his men to drop him in the hole carved in the ice. It was finally over.

As expected, we all ended up in interrogation offices at the police station.

"You gonna tell us what we wanna know?" a detective asked sitting across from me; "We have ways of making you talk"

"Last time I checked, I had tits" I replied bluntly; "You can't throw me around like your other detectives are probably doing right now to my boys"

The detective laughed, then slammed both of his hands onto the table and stood up; "What happened at that lake?"

"What lake?"

"What lake?" he repeated sarcastically; "You know what I'm talking about"

"Nope" I said and unzipped my jacket and my hooded sweatshirt; "If I remember correctly you picked me up at Fowler's house. Not at a lake" I crossed my leg over the other and let my hair down, shaking it out; "It's hot in here"

"I've heard about you" the detective said sitting back down.

"Sorry, can't say the same for you. Are you new here?"

"I know what you've done before to get out of trouble"

"Oh yeah? What did you hear?" I asked smiling at him; "Did you hear about the time I gave a police office a blow job in the ally to get out of trouble?" The detective started at me; "Sorry, can't believe everything you hear. Guess you can't use that imagine while you jack off tonight"

"Listen you tell me the truth, and I can get you out of here real quick"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you at Fowler's place?"

"He invited me"

"He invited you? For what?"

"Sex"

"Sex?"

"Sex Dirty nasty, butt fucking sex"

"Do you have proof?"

"I did not take pictures"

"Okay what about Bobby and Jeremiah"

"What about them?"

"Do you know what they were doing today?"

"Nope. I saw them this morning, we both left at the same time"

"Certainly you must know more about Bobby than that, judging from the past you two have together"

"Look are you going to arrest me and book me for this or what? Because if not, you can't hold me!"

"Give us a DNA swab"

"For what?"

"To prove that you were over at Fowlers for the sole purpose to have sex"

"That can't prove anything"

"Oh yeah?" the detective asked sarcastically; "Why is that?"

"Condom" I replied smiling; "Gotta wrap it before you tap it"

I was released from interrogation and met up with Sofi and Camille at the front desk; "What are you guys doing here?" I asked walking out calmly.

"What happened?" Sofi yelled; "Are you alright?"

"Where is Jeremiah?" Camille yelled at me; "I want to see him!"

"Camille, I don't know. I don't know nothing" I stressed through clenched teeth, since we were still in earshot of the detective who interrogated me; "How's Angel?" I asked Sofi, changing the subject quickly.

"Pain is finally going away"

"That's awesome. What about Jack?"

"Same. They are doing great"

Just then Jeremiah was shoved out of his interrogation room and slid on the floor, hitting his head against the wall; "Don't push him like that!" Camille yelled and crouched down to help Jeremiah up. "Come here"

"It's all right" Jeremiah turned his face so we could see the mark.

"Let me see"

"It's just a boo-boo" I said, looking over Camille's shoulder.

"It's not just a boo-boo! Somebody put their fist in his eye! Let me see it!"

"Come on, now" Jeremiah said, trying to get his face out of her hands.

"Let me guess, you talked about fucking his wife…or his mom?" I asked.

"You don't talk about peoples mamas!" Camille whined.

"Well, he talked about mine"

"Did you get some licks in?" I asked sarcastically; "I hope you did"

"Of course"

"Does his eye look like yours?" Camille asked still holding Jeremiah's face.

"Hey, man, where's Bobby?" I asked, looking around the squad room.

Bobby came walking out of his interrogation room with a police officer right behind him; "Let me catch you on the street without that badge. I'll smack that smirk off your face, punk!" he said angrily, walking out towards us.

"I'm gonna smack you" Camille said; "I told you not to let Jerry get hurt"

"He's breathing" he said shrugging his shoulder; "You all right?" he asked turning to me; "They didn't touch you did they?"

I laughed; "Nope. Not this time"

The three of us walked over to the counter; "Let me get my property" Bobby yelled, leaning on the counter.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked, standing next to him.

"I'm good"

"You said something, didn't you, Jeremiah?" I asked glancing at him.

"I did not say nothing, man"

"I did" Bobby added.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was banging his wife" the three of laughed; "Come on, man!" Bobby said, banging his hand on the counter for the police office to hurry up.

"I did too" Jeremiah said, still laughing.

"What'd you say?" Bobby asked looking over at me.

"I told 'em Fowler invited me over to have sex with me. In the butt"

"Good one" Bobby said laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

~Out~

December 9th, 2005

"Lexi!" Bobby yelled into the kitchen; "Come on! When's dinner?"

I stormed out of the kitchen and stood in the dinning room starting at Bobby sitting on the couch; "I'm working on it okay? Give me a fucking break"

"Oh I'm fine" Bobby said sarcastically; "Fairy over here is complaining"

Jack looked up at me and smiled; "I'm fine baby" he said quietly.

"It's just, you call me in here for dinner and it's not ready" Bobby said crossing his arms across his chest; "If it's not ready I'm going back outside"

"Are the kids still playing hockey in the street?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm hungry"

"We all are. We all haven't eaten a good home cooked meal since Thanksgiving" I turned and started to walk back into the kitchen; "Why don't you set the table" I asked Bobby over my shoulder; "That will make it be ready sooner"

Angel and Jack were both released from the hospital earlier today and we had everyone over at the house for a "welcome home dinner". Sofi was here, as well as Jeremiah, Camille and the girls.

Angel's legs are still bandaged, and still healing. He has a lot of muscle damage and has to walk with the help of a cane. He's on a pain killers, and his return to the military is questionable. Jacks shoulder is healing nicely, but he too is on pain killers. They are both weak, and tired but glad to be home, glad to be around loved ones, and glad that the Victor Sweet fiasco is behind them.

I was in the kitchen getting plates and silverware out of the cupboards. I handed them to Camille who was helping me. Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled at me; "What are you making?"

"Pasta. I made stuffed shells" I said smiling; "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go sit down"

"I'm tired of sitting" he said but leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I'm so glad your home"

"Me too"

"So um…how long you wanna stay in Detroit before I got to Ann Arbor?"

"Your still going to move in with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure" he said with a laugh; "Yeah I don't know how long I'll be out on commission from the band with my shoulder like this. We'll have some quality alone time together"

"Finally"

"Hey Lexi?"

"Yeah" I said taking the pans of stuffed shells out of the oven.

"Thanks for being there for me in the hospital"

"Your welcome" After Bobby, Jeremiah and I left the police station that day we were help for questioning we went over to the hospital and make a big commotion about being allowed to stay with Jack and Angel longer than the visitation hours allowed; "I couldn't leave you there alone"

"All I remember is you and Bobby standing out in the hallway yelling at my doctor" Jack said laughing; "It was great"

"Bobby and I didn't really like your doctor"

"I didn't like him either"

"Well the foods done" I said walking over to him.

Jack put his left arm around me and kissed my head; "I love you Lexi"

"I love you too Jack" I tried to walk away, and move towards the dinning room but Jack pulled me closer and turned my body so we were facing each other; "What are you doing?" I asked giggling. Jack leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Hey Lexi…"

"Yeah?" I asked as we stood there face to face looking each other in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

A huge smiled came across my face; "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Seriously?"

Jack nodded; "Yeah. Seriously"

"Well…I….yes! Of course I will!"

"I…um don't have a ring. I'll buy one as soon as we get to-"

"Don't worry about it" I said shaking my head.

"Well I thought you know, it could be between us for now and then…when I get the ring we could tell everyone"

I smiled and gave him a big hug; "Perfect"

~Conclusion~

About a week after he was released from the hospital Angel had to head back to his duty station in Korea where he was medically discharged. He is now living outside Detroit with Sofi.

Jack and I spent a few days in Flint picking up my belongings and saying goodbye to Nicole, then we headed to Ann Arbor. Jack is still in a band and for now, writes most of the bands material since his shouldn't hasn't fully healed. Jack proposed to me on Christmas Eve with a half carat white gold engagement ring. We want to be engaged for as long as possible, in order to save money and have a strong relationship before we tie the knot.

Jeremiah and Camille are expecting their third child, a boy, in September.

Bobby is back in Detroit. For good. He lives in Evelyn's house now, where we all get together on special occasions, or for birthdays. My life in Ann Arbor with Jack is wonderful, but when we're all together in Evelyn's house spending quality time together, it feels like home. I've never been happier in my life.


End file.
